Waiting
by Tracy137
Summary: What if Jack is reunited with an old friend a friend he has watched grow up? How will Ianto take the renewed relationship, and what will the other members of the team make of it? Things are changing at the hub, and not all will be welcome. JxOC GxO
1. Reunions

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own 'Torchwood' or any of its characters. The series is the property of the BBC. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the non-'Torchwood' types…. :O)**_

_**This is my first 'Torchwood' fanfic. It is based after the end of the first series as well as my own (twisted) imagination! I do not intend to rip off any other writer so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the series too much don't shoot me as I'm old, and the brain (what little I have) is not what it used to be! LOL!**_

_**This is going to be fairly short, just a fair amount of chapters, as I'm merely trying to stretch myself a little more since my recent strokes. I do want to finish my outstanding fictions, but am having serious trouble remembering my plots for them; so please bear with me.**_

_**If you've read any of my other stuff and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too.**_

_**WARNING: **__**POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND **__**VIOLENCE; THERE IS A GRUSOME DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: What if Jack is reunited with an old friend; a friend he has watched grow up? How will Ianto take the renewed friendship and what will the other members of the team make of it? Things are changing at the hub, and not all will be welcome. JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

**_WAITING_**

_**Chapter One – Reunions**_

Jack was slumped in his seat as if waiting for the sword of Damocles to drop _'not that it would do any good'_ he thought with a humourless smile; recent events had taught him that if that _thing_ had not been able to kill him, then nothing would.

It was strange because he some how felt cheated, that he was missing out on the biggest adventure yet by not being able to die. He hoped that now that evil entity had been killed, that Susie was somewhere better than a black void; that everyone that had died was.

He dragged his mind away from such dark thoughts; then he heard it, the soft _swish_ of the main doors. Ianto's voice drifted lightly across to him; Jack flinched, he hoped the other man wouldn't come up – he'd withdrawn somewhat from that relationship recently and, although Ianto hadn't really said anything, the hurt looks and reproachful stares he got whenever their eyes met were driving him mad. He constantly felt like he went around with his own personal puppy to kick.

However, there was another voice joining it and then he remembered; it was _her_ first day today – God he'd had to pull some strings to get her here, particularly without her knowing he'd done it. But he'd given his solemn word and _that_ was something he always kept; her mother had trusted him and he wouldn't let her down.

He got up and stared out of his office window; she stood hesitantly by the doors, Ianto had gone – which in itself was odd; he should've brought her up to him. He took in the dipped head, covered in the chocolate brown hair he remembered still, the body language screaming discomfiture and realised that that had probably made the younger man want to give her time to get used to her new surroundings.

Jack sighed; that was something you could never fault the young Welshman on, his sensitivity to others. It was a feeling he had long ago locked up.

She stared around and up; at 8:00am it was too early for the others to be in – indeed perhaps Ianto had thought he might not be about yet either.

Suddenly, and before Jack could shout a warning, the pterodactyl flew down with a loud screeching noise. Jack looked on in wordless amazement as she gazed softly at it and merely said "shhh" whilst holding a finger to her lips.

She remained motionless, so much so that Jack could hardly tell if she was breathing, until the creature alighted just ahead of her on the other side of the bridge into the rear section of the hub.

It clacked its huge beaklike mouth at her and she grinned. It was amazing, as her whole face suddenly transformed - well, what he could see of it. "Hello old man; goodness me, you're a long way from home aren't you? I thought you were extinct - no offence." She all but whispered to the ancient creature; so quietly in fact that Jack had to strain to hear.

He strolled onto the platform with as much casual impartiality as he could muster "hello Nia – long time, no see."

Sharp blue eyes swung up in alarm; but even as she relaxed, the words she spoke next cut him to the quick "I'm sorry sir, have we met already?" As her quiet voice rolled over him, he was transported back to the first time they'd met – oh yes, they'd met already alright; and more than once.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Captain Jack Harkness stepped up to the little girl hiding behind the large metal bin; it was 1976, the year of the red hot summer. He, the Doctor and Rose had been on the trail of a Skellarn hunter from the planet Sarnakan.

It was an odd alien to look at, sort of like a large frog with a nasty attitude; and appalling body odour, reminiscent of rotting vegetation and putrid meat.

They were a race well known for their nihilism and deceptiveness. In fact the planet's only claim to fame was its organised crime; so organised and brutal in fact, that it would put all of Earth's own organised criminal elements in the shade.

Their bite, as humans were considered a major delicacy but extremely rare, was extremely toxic and would start dissolving you from the internal organs first – not a pleasant way to go, as they basically sucked your insides out much like a spider would to a fly; the first major signs of a Skellarn bite would bear all the outward appearances of the latter stages of the Ebola virus.

It was a truly painful way to die, long and drawn out and intended as such so that its victim was still faintly alive when they reached Sarnahan. It was also extremely unpleasant to witness; the screams of pain as their internal organs dissolved, the vomiting of blood and liquefied organs too nauseating to even bear to remember. Indeed the most compassionate thing you could do for any victim was to kill them immediately.

The Skellarn's had a very impressive holographic projector that mimicked the species they were culling; that way they could integrate with ease and kill at will – the human race was merely their most highly sought after delicacy.

In this case the child had only just been saved from being bitten and it was no surprise that she was terrified of everything and everyone right now.

However, Jack felt they needed to make sure she was alright. This was proving difficult; the Doctor, and even Rose, had given up trying to coax her out of her hiding place. But Jack was made of sterner stuff; _he _was not about to admit defeat, especially when it came to a female – even a little one.

"Aww come on sweetheart, you can trust me – I'm not gonna hurt you, cross my heart and everything." He gave her his most winning smile and made a cross over his heart.

Large terrified blue eyes and neatly trimmed chocolate coloured hair peeked out briefly from behind the bin; she was weighing up if she could trust him. Finally she sighed, got to her feet and stepped out to where he could see her properly; but still ensuring the bin was within easy reach.

Jack, knowing the large metal refuse collector would have offered her no protection at all, felt his heart clench at her futile little plan "is it gone?" she eyed the street warily.

"Yeah, my friend over there….got rid of it." Jack indicated the Doctor.

"You mean he killed it right – coz there's no point letting it run around; it'll only come back, bad things always do." The small girl seemed to be gaining some confidence…….well, until the Doctor came over and then her nerve failed her and she ducked behind Jack.

The Doctor frowned in exasperated irritation "why are small children always shy with me – it's ridiculous; do I even _look_ threatening?"

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes at Jack who stifled the grin _"No,_ but that's not the point you idiot!" she slapped his head.

"OWW!" the Doctor rubbed the sore spot "why did you do _that?_ I was only making an observation – children _are_ always shy around me."

"It's a kid thing; she'll be like it with everyone." Rose placated.

The Doctor eyed the child hanging onto Jack's shirt and hiding behind the tall American "well, she's not like it with _him!"_

Jack grinned "what can I say; I have a way with the ladies."

It was the Doctor's turn to roll his eyes now "even a seven year old?"

Jack shrugged "she's female, it's a gift; or maybe it's your big ears that scare her - not every kid liked Dumbo you know." He turned to the little girl and ignored the other man's killer glare "hey, these are friends of mine and they won't hurt you either – in fact they got rid of the bad guy and yes they killed him."

She looked at him intently for a moment and then nodded; her small hand slipped into his and she said three words that Jack had never heard from anyone before – not connected with him anyway. She whispered "I trust you."

"You do?" he couldn't hide his surprise.

"Yeah" a shy smile flashed across her face "you're alright" she tapped his chest lightly "in here, you got a good heart."

Jack beamed and even the Doctor could see it was a truly genuine smile. He shook his head, who knew the philandering Captain Jack Harkness was such a sucker for cute little kids.

The child edged her way over to the Doctor "I'm six actually" he nodded as if expecting it, though in truth was surprised as she seemed quite big for her age and very bright. "you a doctor then?" he nodded "then can you come see to my mummy; she's been really poorly since she got bit. I'm worried for her."She turned to Jack "he won't hurt her right? I mean you promise he's nice like you yeah?"

Jack nodded solemnly "no he won't hurt her and yeah he's an okay guy too."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They followed the little girl to a block of antiquated flats in a run down part of the estate. She led the way to a black front door "I painted that" the pride was obvious "I did it all on my ownsy too."

Jack smiled "good job kid, nice brush work."

"It's Titania, but everyone who wants to keep breathing calls me Nia." She blushed "I _hate_ my name – why couldn't they've called me Lisa, or Karen; something _normal?"_

"I think it's a lovely name; but as I do indeed value my life, Nia it will be" Jack grinned.

Rose rolled her eyes; he really couldn't help but try and get round _any_ female, regardless of age, creed or even bloody _planet_. Still she had to admit he did seem genuinely taken with the kid; so she supposed he wasn't all bad.

They entered the flat and as soon as they saw the child's mother they all knew what she'd been bitten by. That was how the Skellarn had come to be chasing the small girl; having bitten the mother, he quickly realised the child would have been worth an even bigger fortune.

Jack looked at the Doctor who'd crouched beside the woman "ummm, well – let's have a look at you then."

Accepting blue eyes, so like her daughter's, took them all in before settling on her little girl who'd climbed onto the bed. "Mummy these are my……" Nia hesitated about what to call them before deciding on a good standby "friends; they'll help you get well."

Jack sighed in silent despair as a small amount of fluid and internal matter trickled out of the woman's mouth; she was sinking fairly quickly so it was safe to assume the hunter had given her a larger than average dose of liquefying venom.

He must've intended to eat the mother and take her kid back to sell – thereby having a choice meal _and_ making a huge amount of money out of the day's hunt.

She smiled at her daughter and nodded at Rose, who bent down with a smile "can you……take her outside…….for…….a minute?"

Rose nodded silently, tears welling as she thought of how her dad had died and the hole it had left in her life. She ushered the little girl outside into the living room with murmurs of not getting in the Doctor's way.

The mother now looked at the two men "I'm……I'm Nancy……..that's Nia." She stopped and closed her eyes as a wave of pain swept over her; it was a wonder she wasn't screaming.

Jack nodded "she told us." He took a deep breath "were you bitten recently?"

"Yes" she nodded slowly "a few hours ago…..this…this man came to read the……meter he said; then he…..he turned into…..this _thing _that bit……me." She sighed "it hurt, but then the pain inside………got a lot….worse."

"We'll see if we can patch you up" the Doctor smiled.

She shook her head "I ain't getting…….patched up……..I'm dying……….I know it……you know it………so…let's not…..pretend, eh?"

The two men merely nodded "look, her….dad's dead…..too…..she…she ain't……got no one…..else." her eyes closed briefly once more and more blood and matter flowed, even her tears were of blood now. "I'm…..worried…what will….happen….to her."

Jack stepped forward "we'll make sure she's alright; I give you my word, I'll always look after her." The Doctor looked sharply at him, but noticed he didn't seem to be saying it to placate her; his whole stance was of someone who meant every word.

"I don't do domestic Jack!" he hissed at the American.

"I'll figure it out alright?" Jack hissed back. The Doctor sighed and nodded, knowing that Rose would side with the other man – her soft human heart going out to the child he could already see her empathising with.

Nancy touched bloodstained fingers to the Doctor's arm "can……can….you do…something for the…..pain? It's….so…bad I want…..to scream."

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head "the only thing we can do is……" he couldn't finish the sentence.

She understood "I see…..bring Nia…in….please?"

He called Rose who hustled the little girl back in, she sat gravely on the bedside; her whole little body stiff with fear and worry. Rose was openly crying now, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks; Jack had to swallow the large lump in his throat just to be able to breath and the Doctor looked angry at his utter helplessness.

Yet another being suffering because he wasn't as all powerful as everyone else seemed to think he bloody was! He growled in frustration and rubbed a hand over his face.

Nancy put a hand to her mouth to wipe away some of the worst of the blood and goo that was now flowing freely. Her bloodied hand now gripped her daughter's little ones, folded so neatly in her lap – the white knuckles as they gripped each other the only outward sign that she was panicking.

"Listen sweetheart………the……doctor's done…..all he….can….but….but….I have…..to….go…to….daddy now….he's lonely…..and I'm so tired…….." she paused and took a deep breath "but I need you….to be very….brave…..don't cry…….I'll ……. be….alright….and….and…." she looked at the American realising she didn't know his name; he mouthed Jack and so she continued "and Jack….has promised….me faithfully……on his word…..of honour that he'll…….look out for you…..alright?"

Her daughter had gone so pale that Jack thought she was about to faint but she didn't she just nodded. say….good…bye…and then go with….with…" she looked at the young woman.

"Rose." She said thickly. tears still running down her face.

Nancy nodded and returned her pained gaze to her little girl "go with Rose……they have to…..to…." she dug around for the right word in her rapidly melting brain to explain what was about to happen "help me…..go to….daddy." There was the briefest of pauses before bloody tears welled "I'll miss you….pickle. But…..remember….we're always….with you…always."

The child nodded silently – but what she said next as she embraced her mother for the final time broke all the hearts of those present "goodbye mummy, love you squillions – say hello to daddy yeah?"

Her mother nodded, not trusting herself to speak and gently pushed her child towards Rose, who silently took her from the room. Both jumped when they heard the shot that rendered Nia an orphan.

Jack appeared in time to see the little girl sink to her knees clutching a moth eaten old teddy to her as if it was all she had left in the world – and in a way it was.

Rose waited until they were all on the Tardis before flying to her room and sobbing her heart out; the Doctor following her and rocking her and telling her it was alright, it was kinder to do that than to let the woman suffer.

Nia had been very quiet; but once on the Tardis she opened up a little and the Doctor was surprised to see her chatting to the machine a few hours later. Judging by the slightly louder hum from the old girl she liked the child; he shook his head, he _didn't_ do domestic.

So it was that the little girl was handed over to the authorities; still clutching her teddy. Rose had ranted and raged at him for days; Jack had stayed in his room, his anger making him feel that to confront the time lord was not wise in his current state.

Finally the Doctor had relented enough to do them a deal – they would check on her; after all they had a time machine. They would drop into her life as and when they felt it appropriate; that way they could make sure she was alright, Jack would still be able to keep his word and _he_ would not have to 'do domestic'.

Neither Jack nor Rose really felt it was enough; but as they could see it was the best they were going to get, they eventually agreed.

So it was that the next time they saw Nia she was nine and had been in care for three years. Three hard, tough years in a system that didn't have the time or resources to care too much for a lonely little girl………


	2. And Now

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**WARNING: **__**POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: What if Jack is reunited with an old friend; a friend he has watched grow up? How will Ianto take the renewed friendship and what will the other members of the team make of it? Things are changing at the hub, and not all will be welcome. JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

waiting

_**Chapter Two – And Now ….**_

At nine she'd been distant and disbelieving it was them; Jack had got it out of her that when she'd told the authorities about the frog type alien who'd bitten her mummy and made her so ill that these other people had had to shoot her, then taken her into their spaceship who was living too and become her friend as they had – all this after they'd killed the frog alien who could also look like a real person – they sent her for counselling.

They couldn't work out what the mother had died from (Ebola hadn't been discovered back then); but it had been decided that, after a battery of horrible tests including a lumbar punch, the child wasn't infected or contagious in any way she was safe to go into the system.

Her counsellor had convinced her that it had all been a figment of her imagination to cover up the fact that her mother had indeed been sick with a fatal illness, but that she'd also been the victim of a brutal robbery which resulted in her being killed by a single gunshot wound to the head (despite nothing being taken) – all this being witnessed by the then six year old Nia.

It had been made plain that if she persisted with her original outrageous story then they might have to consider sending her to a mental institution for further 'treatment'.

Nia had wondered what to do – her mummy had always taught her to tell the truth no matter what; but she was also sure her mummy didn't want her to be locked up and so had agreed with them. Eventually, over the next three years, she even managed to convince herself that their facts were indeed what had actually happened.

So to be confronted now with the seemingly corporeal and very real figments of her alleged imagination had disturbed her greatly; but Jack had reassured her it was alright and the child still, strangely, trusted him implicitly.

When he said she shouldn't say anything about this most recent visit, she agreed with a nod. He saw her teddy was still her constant companion; he'd also noticed, over the few days they'd observed her before coming forward, that she seemed even more quiet and reserved than the day they'd left her with a neighbour.

Rather, they'd left her outside the _door _– they watched from a safe distance as the door opened and the elderly woman had swept the little girl into her arms with an exclamation "oh darling we thought you were dead too!" Nia had not replied, merely cast a sad look at the three of them over the elderly woman's shoulder.

Rose had glared at the Doctor and stalked off back to the Tardis. Even _she _had played him up; as if also making it clear she didn't like what he'd done.

Still, as Nia seemed okay in her current children's home, Jack acquiesced and left her there – promising to be back soon. He ignored the dead look in the large blue orbs because the guilt would've killed him if he'd acknowledged it.

0-0-0-0-0

The next time they saw her she was twelve; he had to admit she was turning into a bit of an attractive girl. Her dark hair was longer now as it seemed never to be cut; gone was the neatly trimmed hair of the six year old.

The lopsided fringe was testament to her own cack-handed hairdressing skills at keeping at least that part fairly short; though he noticed she'd hacked at it in such a way that, most of the time, it covered her face almost perfectly. The only thing reasonably visible was her large blue eyes staring out at you; with her hair the way it was now, it was quite a startling look.

She wore a lot of dark clothes, odd as the year was 1982 and the Goth look had not really surfaced yet. Perhaps it was what she'd had given to her more than her choice though; as she was still in care high fashion wasn't an option – but he still felt that maybe he was clutching at straws to ease his conscience.

Ted, as she called him, was still with her –even more threadbare and moth eaten now. She had a black eye and Jack demanded to know what had happened.

"Another girl took Ted" she said her voice still as quiet as the last time they'd seen her "I couldn't let it slide – if I had, by the end of the day I'd have had no stuff left at all." She glanced at Jack suddenly, a glint in her eye "you should see _her_ though – definitely worse than me. I think I broke her nose."

Jack grinned "good girl!"

"Maybe they'll leave you alone now." The Doctor offered; even he was beginning to feel awful for leaving her behind, it was obvious she wasn't happy – but, as he'd said at the time, he didn't do domestic. Rose, him, Jack _and _a kid was _definitely_ domestic.

She sighed "yeah and see that squadron of flying porkers over there? Well, they might re-enact the Battle of Britain in a minute."

As they'd left Jack saw another girl come up to her "who were they?" she'd asked.

"No one, just some friends; they…….travel a lot, so only visit sometimes" was the resigned reply; it was like Nia knew what was coming next. Jack's steps slowed so he could listen, even while keeping his back to them.

"Not your _alien_ friends are they?" the girl cackled "why don't they rescue you in their spaceship shaped like a call box then? Remember what you said when you was a kid, _Tatania?"_

Jack stiffened; expecting tears and emotions at the cruel jibe, as well as the use of her full name in such a way it was obviously done to irritate. At six and being brought up to be brutally honest, Nia had not known not to tell the other children her secret any more than she had the adults. It also pained him to find out that she had thought they'd come back for her and whisk her away from a life she clearly loathed.

However, Nia calmly turned to the other girl; her voice calm and quiet "my mum was murdered Claire and that was why I made up that story. Now, remember what happened to Dawn this morning?" the other girl suddenly paled and nodded "well, shove off if you don't want it happening to you too." There was a pause before she added "just leave me alone, I'm alright by meself."

Rose heard the exchange too and punched the Doctor's arm in a silent angry protest – Jack's heart just broke anew.

Back in the Tardis he wondered why he continued to put them both through this torture. Why didn't he just accept that he couldn't keep his word and get on with his life?

But it was like he was waiting for something where Nia was concerned – he just hadn't figured out what yet.

Perhaps it was that he'd never seen her cry at the loss she'd suffered and the devastating consequence it had had on her life; maybe it was that he was worried about the so called 'care' system she was in, a system that seemed to do anything _but _care…….whatever it was he'd find out one day, until then he'd continue to return to ensure she was at least alive and well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As it was they weren't to meet again for a very long time; for shortly after that visit they'd gone to Satellite 5 and the events that'd unfolded there had kept Jack away from Nia for a lot of years. Still that hadn't meant he didn't think about her – he did, a lot. She was his reason for ensuring he returned to earth; he had a promise to keep.

By the time he'd got back and conned his way into a job with Torchwood, got himself based at Torchwood 3 in Cardiff, Nia was in her early thirties.

He tracked her down using his Torchwood connections and found her to be happily married. He ignored the twinge of jealousy; deciding it was only that he hadn't been there for her as he'd said he would, and that she probably didn't even need him anymore.

Feeling that she was old enough to take care of herself and not wanting to muscle in on a life he felt must be normal now, he decided to let sleeping dogs lie and not bother her again.

It was a decision that was to come back to haunt him four years later; he'd recently learnt that her husband had died in a car accident just a few scant months after he'd found her. Yet again he hadn't been there for her; Jack had sighed, life sucked – especially when death was never an option for you.

So he had pulled strings, called in a few favours and now……now they were reunited – and she didn't even remember him. Despite the fact that she'd haunted his dreams, and flitted across his mind every day since the first time he'd seen her.

She was his first thought in the morning and his last at night. He thought about her at lunchtime and when he ate his evening meal; he hoped she was eating properly and that she was looking after herself.

He would go up to the roof at night if he couldn't sleep and wonder if she was staring at the same stars; he worried if she was happy, if her life was alright.

And through all this was that nagging thought at the back of his mind, like and itch he could never scratch, that he was _still_ waiting……….in spite of not knowing what for.

But she, it now turned out, hadn't thought of him _at all_; here she stood on her first day, staring at him with a blank expression. But still what did he expect? She was thirty eight now and she'd been twelve the last time he'd seen her; twenty-six years was a long time to try to remember what you'd repeatedly been told was your imagination.

Her life had hardly been kind to her had it; in fact he could say it was worth forgetting right? What could he expect really – so why was he feeling so stupidly hurt?

She was looking at him expectantly; well not him exactly, he realised – she wasn't making eye contact; her eyes were about level with his chest, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he almost towered over her at over 6'.

No, life had definitely not been kind to her – and she, because of that, had withdrawn from it to the point where he wondered if you could even reach her.

But then he remembered the creature that shared the hub with them and the interaction between them – perhaps there was hope for him yet……..so long as he turned into a bloody flying dinosaur.


	3. Work

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**WARNING: **__**POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: What if Jack is reunited with an old friend; a friend he has watched grow up? How will Ianto take the renewed relationship, and what will the other members of the team make of it? Things are changing at the hub, and not all will be welcome. JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

waiting

_**Chapter Three – Work**_

He smiled again, stuffing down his hurt feelings and mentally castigating himself for allowing his usually carefully reined in emotions for getting the best of him.

"Yes we have met – but it was a long time ago and you obviously don't remember." He didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it did, but he genuinely couldn't help it.

She blushed to the roots of her hair, her head dipping even lower "oh, sorry. I…..had a blow to the head a few years back. Memory's not what it should be, sorry…..sorry."

Jack really did want to kill himself now, and in the not resurrecting kind of way. God he was an idiot; she'd been in the car with her husband – no doubt the head injury was from the crash.

He smiled brightly, whilst mentally beating himself about the head with a blunt instrument "well, let's have a chat and by then the others will be in; we can introduce you and get you settled in."

Her head shot up "others? What _others?"_ she looked around wildly "I don't do others – me and _others_ do not get on. Seriously, I am _not _a 'people person'."

He realised that that had been the most the she'd said since she'd arrived; possibly the most he'd heard her speak since she'd been little.

Despite being obviously panic stricken, her voice had also remained quiet enough not to cause Terry the pterodactyl to take to flight again; but it _was_ strained enough to cause him to look curiously at them.

Jack drew her gently into his office "take a seat and let me explain."

She sank gratefully into the seat; taking the cup of tea that Ianto, apparently appearing out of thin air, offered her despite her jumping as he materialised. Jack didn't flinch, he was used to it.

"This is Ianto, I think you've met already. He's our admin expert but he also comes on missions now." Ianto smiled and nodded at Nia as he left; Jack pointedly ignoring 'the look' as he called it, that was tossed over the other man's shoulder at him.

"There are three other team members and that's it, I promise. One's Gwen; she used to be a police officer until she stumbled onto us and then got roped in. She's good at making us remember that, for the most part, innocent people are usually snared up in a lot of our work. She keeps us grounded really; it's too easy to get caught up in the work and forget the people.

Next comes Owen – he's a doctor; he left the standard medical profession when his fiancée died after a weevil attack."

"Weevil?" Nia frowned slightly "what, those little beetles you get in flour and stuff?"

"I wish they were" Jack smiled ruefully "large can of bug spray and problem solved. No, _our_ weevils are humanoids that are meat eating killing machines. Big too; most are about as tall as me in fact."

"Oh" she nodded – there didn't seem to be more you could add to that.

"Owen's our doctor; he helps us out when we're sick or injured and he does all our autopsies. Finally, and by no means least, is Tosh – she's our gadgets experts…"

"A bit like Q from Bond then?" Nia asked with a hint of a smile; her blue eyes holding his for a moment, the humour apparent in them.

"No, miles more impressive actually" Jack grinned as he felt her thawing towards him "plus she's a total computer geek; and I mean that in a good way."

Nia looked at him and nodded enthusiastically "I like computers a lot too."

"Why?" Jack leant back in his chair and put his feet on his desk; attempting to look nonchalant.

Nia sighed and picked her fingernails, her hair falling forward so he couldn't see her face at all now "they don't hurt you do they? They don't treat you badly and so long as you treat them with a bit of respect they never let you down."

Jack, at that moment, longed to hug her to him and remind of who he was and promise he was back permanently now. Alright he'd had a little sojourn with the different and strangely the same Doctor and the slightly irritating Martha; he'd missed Rose and gone on a few adventures, but it hadn't been the same and now he was back for good.

But he didn't; frankly he didn't want to freak her out any more than she already was – better to give her time to settle in before dropping a load more bombshells on her.

Still there was one place he would _have _to take her – she needed to know the holding cells were _not_ to be messed about with; the best way to do that was to introduce her to their resident weevil.

"I guess that's why Tosh likes them so much too; never thought about it really." He smiled at her "anyway, let's continue on shall we? I'll give you the grand tour."

He stood up to show they were leaving; she rose too and glanced at him in concern "your…..friend out there, will he be alright?"

"Ianto, he'll be fine – he's used to being on his own." Jack nodded at her, a little bemused.

"No, no - your dinosaur mate" she indicated the pterodactyl "will he be alright?"

Jack nodded "honey, we're all more scared of him, than he is of us."

Nia nodded "if you're sure – he……." She stopped "if you're sure."

Jack grasped her arm "no, come on – the one thing I don't tolerate in this team is people not speaking their minds. If I don't agree with your opinion I lock you in the cells, otherwise I appreciate the input." He grinned to show he was joking about the cells...mostly.

"Well…." She took a deep breath before speaking at a rush "it's just that he looks lonely." She sighed and nodded at the large creature "I mean he's got to be the last of his kind; he's all alone and with no one to love him…..it's sad that's all."

Terry clacked his mouth as if in agreement before taking off; Jack shrugged "maybe he likes being alone – some people do."

"He's not people though is he – he's a creature that works on instinct, and instinct tells him he should be with more of his kind. But we know he can't be so we should be nice to him." She suddenly realised what she was saying "I mean you probably are anyway, how would I know right – this is my first day?"

"Well, we certainly don't spend a lot of time with him – but that's his choice as well as ours. If he wants to come visit you, you can chat to him all you want, alright?" Jack smiled.

"Yeah, 'kay." She looked around "so where's this weevil thingy then?"

"This way" As Jack led her off to the cells, she nodded her head at Ianto by way of thanks. He sighed, she had a good heart he could see that – but this place….God alone only knew what it would do to someone like her.

He had no bloody clue what Jack had been thinking recruiting her to the team; Owen alone would make mincemeat of her if in the mood to do so…..he trundled back to his work, sighing about the madness of Torchwood.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Downstairs in the cells they only had the one weevil at the moment. "We had some other…..guests, but we managed to repatriate them all by yesterday."

Keeping a wide berth to start with, Nia gazed at the creature before her; he looked strange, _very _strange "how come they've never been on the news? I mean no one could say they were normal humans."

"Torchwood keeps them _out _of the news Nia" Jack smiled "can you imagine the hysteria if _they_ were seen on the front pages of the tabloids or on the evening news?"

"So you're Britain's answer to the men in black then?" she all but smirked. He grinned, sensing a wicked sense of humour in her if she'd only let it out. He certainly felt she could give Owen a run for his money if she felt like it.

"No, I think those black suits make them look like undertakers – I reckon we've got a bit more style." He tugged at his braces.

She looked at her own clothes; dark brown bootcut jeans, thick soled black boots, a too large brown leather biker's jacket, dark brown t-shirt and loads of leather bracelets and a watch on a really wide strap.

"Yeah, well, you might want to rethink the whole 'style' tag now I'm here. I don't do style Captain Harkness, I just do comfort."

"It's Jack, I haven't been called Captain Harkness since I was in the air force – and your style is fine with me. So long as you can work comfortably then that's all that counts."

"Thanks….Jack." she went to move forward, but he stopped her.

"Don't get too close" he put a hand on her arm "they're not known for being friendly."

Nia stared as intently at the weevil as she had at Terry. "He's just frightened – look at his eyes; he feels threatened."

"Maybe – but he'd rip your throat out as soon as look at you; so don't let your soft side get the better of you." Jack tried to think of a good illustration "think of him as a rabid Doberman who would eat your brain if he could."

For a moment her face paled and she leant against the wall "you alright? Sorry not a good example really." He couldn't believe how stupid he was being around her.

"S'alright – just…" she took a deep breath and then smiled faintly to reassure him, but he was anything but "just made me think of this……story I used to tell as a kid. Stupid story really, but it gave me nightmares for years – every night regular as clockwork." She tried to smile again but finally gave up.

Jack put his hand on her arm "was it very bad then?"

"Oh terrible" she shuddered at the memory "there was this…..this _thing_; like a mega big frog" she eyed him "'bout the same size as you and it smelt _terrible_. I……I can't remember the rest, but I remember waking up screaming like a bloody banshee every night. In the end I was moved out of the dorm room and given a room to myself so that the other girls could get some sleep."

She smiled sadly "they swore I put it on just to get my own room….stupid, why would I do that? I mean I don't think I got a good night's sleep for about four years, maybe more."

Jack felt elated that she still had some faint memories of the events of her childhood; it meant there was hope for him. But even so he felt sad at the same time that her life had been so bitter.

"Well, I hope you don't get them tonight" he indicated the way they'd entered "come on, the others should be arriving by now – I'd best get you introduced."

Her face fell even further "you _promise _there's only three others, yeah? 'Coz I am seriously not a people person, I really can't stress that enough."

"Then you'll fit right in Nia; because none of us are either." He grinned.

She smiled up at him and he saw her face clearly for the first time as her hair fell away from it "you're alright you know. You got a good heart Jack."

"You told me that once before; you were very cute." He nodded.

"Well I must've been right 'coz I stand by what I said." She touched his arm "I'm so sorry I don't remember you, but what with the blow to the head, all the therapy I had because of……my mother's death" her eyes darted away and he realised that she couldn't look at you when she lied; he filed that little snippet away for use in the future. "Well, it's been tough and some of the things and the people I should remember I just don't."

"Don't sweat it – if you remember, great; if you don't, I get to make a great impression all over again." Jack grinned.

"You're incorrigible you know that right?" she smiled as he led her out.

"You by no means are the first person to tell me that." He agreed.

"Yeah and something tells me I won't be the last either."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was only as they made their back to the main part of the hub that Jack realised the weevil had made no violent outbursts towards Nia…….


	4. Meeting the Crew

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**WARNING: **__**POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: What if Jack is reunited with an old friend; a friend he has watched grow up? How will Ianto take the renewed relationship, and what will the other members of the team make of it? Things are changing at the hub, and not all will be welcome. JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

**_WAITING_**

_**Chapter Four –Meeting the Crew  
**_

Meeting the rest of the team went better than either of them had expected. Normally he would've introduced her to all of them at once; but under the circumstances he was grateful when they drifted in one by one.

First in was Gwen – the two women eyed each other and then Gwen smiled and said hello. Nia nodded her head (blushing beetroot red), then asked if Gwen if she'd like a cuppa? Gwen warmed to anyone who didn't stand on ceremony and, clocking that the other woman was painfully shy (or withdrawn for some other reason); she decided to give her time.

Owen was next; as quiet as she had been with Gwen, it was nothing to how she behaved with erstwhile doctor to start with. He was incredibly sarcastic, but for the most part she ignored it.

However, sensing her seemingly quiet lack of fight, Owen would not leave it be. Tosh had just arrived and was herself eyeing up the new arrival as Nia finally shut Owen up.

Jack continued to smile about it even hours later; she hadn't sworn, yelled or in any way shown anger. Owen had asked her if she minded him talking to her so much about what it meant to work there (meaning imparting all the goriest details he could think of); he felt she had a right to know.

For his part Jack guessed the other man was trying to see if he could scare her off. However, under that mousy exterior ran a far tougher core; one that Owen was not privy to as Jack had been.

Nia had merely turned to Owen and given a glimpse of a smile. "Oh no, of course I don't mind you talking so much" Jack grinned as he remembered the briefest of pauses before she added "as long as you don't mind me not listening."

This had been followed a little later with another sharp as a tack jab at Owen when he asked her if she thought he was sexy.

She seemed to consider it for a moment, as he looked at Gwen and Tosh with a smirk, before replying "do you want me to accept you as you are Owen, or do you want me to lie to myself and _try_ to like you?"

"Are you saying you _don't _like me?" Owen was shocked.

"Well, I wouldn't leave you in a burning building – beyond that….well, let's just not go there shall we?"

Silence reigned for a few minutes until Owen came back with "what, that's it?"

Nia nodded innocently "I was always told if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all." She wandered off to pick up a file as Gwen and Tosh high-fived each other.

But Jack remembered how she'd been shaking as she went upstairs to talk to Ianto. He sighed; she was feisty and she had a sharp wit, but she quite obviously didn't like to confront people unless she had to.

The meeting with Tosh had gone as well as he thought it would; after all, two computer geeks meeting and finding they were kindred spirits in technology was never going to end badly was it?

For some reason he felt that she preferred him and Tosh to Owen and Gwen. Gwen had been nothing but nice, but Nia was still wary. She'd taken what he'd said on trust – they'd met before and so he must be a friend or an acquaintance at least. Tosh was another techno junkie and so it was a given that Nia decided she would like her.

It seemed she hadn't made up her mind about Ianto any more than she had Gwen. As for Owen, she actually seemed to find him amusing; although she gave him a wide berth so she wouldn't have to spar with him until she got to know him better.

But again there was a distance there that wasn't with Tosh, or him. He grinned at the thought; realising that, somewhere in her subconscious probably, Nia remembered him.

It would be interesting to see how things went….

0-0-0-0-0-0

As it was, they went very well – over the next month or so she got to know the team as a whole and as individuals. She seemed to like Gwen a bit more now, would joke around with Owen a bit and help Ianto make the coffee run if she wasn't too busy; something Jack knew the younger man appreciated as it didn't make him feel too much of a dogsbody.

She and Tosh would spend hours pouring over data and refining programmes to run just that little bit more efficiently than before. Her reports were impeccable…….but she still seemed to be slightly apart from the rest of them.

They'd learnt that she didn't smoke, didn't drink and rarely went out - she guarded her private life tenaciously. Oh she'd join them for a drink after work if they asked her to, though she'd stick to soft drinks. But she'd usually work late, the only one to witness what she did when the others left was Jack...and that was his little secret. He didn't tell her could see her, and he never told the others _what _he'd seen - not even Tosh, who'd become almost best friends with Nia.

Luckily they'd had no missions that were in any way dangerous; she'd proven to be a total asset when dealing with confused and upset/worried/angry creatures. She seemed to have a way about her that soothed and placated them; none of them could explain it, but all were grateful for it.

She still didn't speak very loudly; still hated to be singled out for special notice and the only time she got angry was when any of them tried to pay her a compliment.

This was the only thing about her that really irritated Jack, but he didn't know how to tackle it. However, they were all about to find out what an asset she really was to the group; Owen in particular.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It had started out well enough – the call came through that a strange person had been seen loitering around a meat storage facility and all of them thought of the weevils; all of them except the newbie, Nia. She didn't "really know enough about them to pass judgement" she'd said.

So the team bundled up and headed out; the three girls in the back, and the two men in the front (Gwen looking slightly left out as the other two swapped animated chat about the most recent programmes they were running to ensure they could track the latest assailant; Owen finding her discomfiture amusing).

When they arrived, the doors had already been broken open; they strode in, bypassing the police who arrived as they did - making sure they stayed outside of the area Jack had ordered cordoned off. Usually this would upset the local constabulary, but Nia's hurried thank you's and hesitant smiles as she passed had them thawing somewhat; muttering about how nice it was to see someone with this Torchwood lot with a bit of humanity and manners for a change.

It was clear something very violent had been in there – the doors had been ripped apart and the meat inside the locker had been devoured for the most part. Large bovine bones had been spread all over the room, picked clean of any meat and marrow.

Nia donned some gloves and picked one up – staring down the hollow centre only to meet Jack's eye at the other end, faint amusement glowing in the depths "find anything?"

She coloured slightly as she dropped his gaze "whatever it was it likes its meat underdone" she held up the bone a little higher "any rarer and it'd still be on the hoof."

Owen held up his bone "same here – got to be weevils right?"

Jack looked at the room "not even a weevil can eat this much raw meat in one sitting."

Nia shot him a brief smile "I've heard of meals on wheels, but on foot?"

Owen rolled his eyes "that the best you can do love?"

Nia ignored him; Owen and Jack went to leave, but Nia noticed a movement at the outer edge of her vision.

She hesitated in her step and turned her gaze full on the creature; Owen had been right, it was the same as the one in the dungeon (as she called the Hub's holding area).

Jack sensed her delay and turned. She flicked a glance at him; as he stopped, so did Owen – only in the latter's case he was right in front of where the creature was crouching.

He glanced at Nia and then followed her line of vision….he stiffened as he saw the weevil in the corner – it was huddled, but he could tell it would charge any minute.

He pulled his gun and, as he did so, the beast rushed at him. Nia moved forward with blistering speed and grabbed his arm with the gun. She pushed him to the side and put her hands where the monster could see "it's alright" she cooed gently at it as she side stepped its assault "he didn't mean it."

The animal hit the wall opposite; it gave a wail of frustration and darted forward again, slashing at her with its claws. She flinched and looked confused; then saw that Owen had been aiming his gun again – she deftly slapped it out of his hand.

"I won't let them hurt you, I promise." She continued in that same sing song voice she used with Terry. The thing hesitated as it rebounded against the other wall. It seemed to be considering what she said, or at least the placating tone she had used.

Nia noticed a large hole in the wall and realised that there'd been more than one and once inside they'd merely battered a way through to their tunnels. It not only meant there were more, it meant they could be close by; if she didn't get this one to calm down they'd all be in serious trouble.

She saw the weevil glancing at the corner it had come from, she saw something moving – she thought it was another one of them, but then realised it was too little to be another adult.

She sighed "I won't hurt your baby" the weevil flashed a look at Jack and Owen "they won't either, alright?" she nodded her head at the squirming shadow "go and get it." The creature hesitated only a moment more before hurrying and picking up the infant. Its relief was almost visible as it huddled the little thing close to it.

Jack and Owen's eyebrows had shot up into their respective hairlines at the mention of 'baby'. Nia leant over slightly and took a deep breath "Why don't you come with us and we'll sort you out?" she held out her hand to the weevil……eventually it took it.

Jack hurried off and fetched the range rover and the weevil and its infant climbed into the back…..with Nia, who the adult one wouldn't let go of.

"We could get nicked for this" Gwen pointed out "it's illegal to carry passengers in the boot."

"I've got a lot more bloody objections than that!" Owen groused.

"Does no one else think this is a bit surreal? I mean they attack and kill – end of." Tosh pointed out.

"Apparently not this one." Jack replied. He glanced in the rear view mirror; he could see Nia was getting very pale. The weevil seemed concerned; huddling the baby weevil with one arm and every so often nudging Nia with its other shoulder.

Its guarded truce didn't extend to the rest of the team though; when Gwen turned round to try and get a better look at the baby, it snapped at her – no one else bothered after that.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The ride back had been silent as everyone digested the enormity of what was occurring. When they arrived at the Hub and Nia got her new 'friend' to get out of the boot, it snapped and snarled at them – including the totally gobsmacked Ianto – as she led it to the holding area.

Terry circled overhead, clacking its beaklike mouth "not now Tel" Nia called gently "in a bit yeah?"

For a moment Jack's heart lurched as he thought of Rose Tyler and her incessant habit of ending sentences like that. He missed her; the Doctor missed her more though, he reminded himself. She'd been his friend, but she'd been so much more to the Timelord.

He dragged himself back to the present as the little procession trooped after the newest member, even whilst they gave her and her new friend a lot of room. Ianto brought up the rear as Tosh's hushed whisper imparted this new development to him.

As they reached the dungeon, Nia could hear Weevil One doing a merry war dance on his door; it seemed he was aware they had a visitor...


	5. Weevils

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**Sorry for the delay in updates, but I've had a family gathering to organise - however, it's done and dusted so back to the story…….**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: What if Jack is reunited with an old friend; a friend he has watched grow up? How will Ianto take the renewed relationship, and what will the other members of the team make of it? Things are changing at the hub, and not all will be welcome. JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

**_WAITING_**

_**Chapter Five – Weevils**_

Nia helped the Weevil (that she called Weevil Two, in her head at least) towards the door. Weevil One immediately stopped hurling itself at it – Tosh went to open the glass aperture….Nia stopped her.

"Wait, Tosh – we don't know if they're from the same pack; some males in other species will kill the offspring of a rival to ensure their own brood's survival – this lot may not be any different." She nodded earnestly at her friend.

Tosh hesitated "what should we do then? I mean the other one might get out."

Nia looked at Jack "give them a minute yeah? I mean she's with me and he's not going anywhere is he?" her eyes pleaded for understanding………….Jack sighed and gave in.

"I don't know how you know it's a male; but alright – _one_ minute, and we're _not _leaving you." The last was said almost as if he expected her to argue; she didn't.

"Don't bloody want you to, do I? Just give him a bit of space as I don't think you're his favourite humans." She smiled at her boss.

Owen muttered something the others didn't hear, but Nia shot him a dirty look that said she had and would reply later; for now she ignored him. She kept her voice even and light and her actions open and slow.

Weevil One stepped back as if he recognised her, his aggressive stance relaxing minutely. She tugged Weevil Two and the baby closer to the door, but in such a way that she could tug them out of harm's way if need be.

Weevil One assessed the newcomer with obvious curiosity, but it was what the other creature was holding that seemed the most interesting to him.

He held an arm out and tapped the glass; Weevil Two seemed to sigh and held the little one up for Weevil One to see. A single digit extended and tapped the glass gently again, the beast making strange low grunting noises at the baby.

Tosh looked at Nia "do you think it's that one's?"

"No" Nia shook her head "it'd be too much of a coincidence to be honest – but I think it looks like they accept the offspring of others like themselves." She looked thoughtful for a minute "I s'pose they have to really – if they didn't it'd be even harder for them to survive as a species, wouldn't it?"

Owen glared "not going to hear any argument from me love; best thing for 'em – extinction."

Nia merely held his gaze until he looked away first. Gwen and Tosh exchanged worried looks; these two didn't appear to be getting along, as the newest member bit back at him "I'm sure they feel the same way about you Owen – after all, you were the one killing them for sport weren't you?"

"How'd you know about that?" he barked; the duration he'd spent involved in the arena was still a dark time for him. He wondered if Jack might even now harbour a grudge about his behaviour and had told the newbie about it to make a point; Jack seemed really keen on her considering she'd not been there long.

Nia shrugged as if it was of no consequence "Tosh isn't the only one who can hack files you know. I wanted to know about you all more'n the basics I'd been told – I figured the best way was to access your files."

"You bloody _WHAT?!"_ Owen roared; his anger radiating off him.

In a blink she was before him and, unusually for her, she was right in his face "keep your bloody voice down you _idiot!_ So, I hacked your files? Big woohoo – it's not like _you've _not broken the rules, is it?

Shooting your boss, opening a rift allowing some demonic giant through…..shall I go on or do you get the picture?" she glared, anger flaring out at him from stormy blue eyes.

"Basically Owen, you act like you're the big I am - but you're _not._ Live with it, like the rest of us do. Bullying people, breaking the rules, sleeping with anything in a skirt _- none_ of it is going to take away from the fact that you're just another stupid little human, living your stupid little human life until you die a stupid little human death.

The only difference between us and all the other stupid little humans out there is that he" she indicated Jack with a jerk of her thumb behind her "is apparently indestructible and we all do a job that no one else knows about."

Jack realised she had taken in a lot of what the Doctor had said so long ago to her; taken it in and locked it up in her mind – stored for future use, on an occasion just such as now.

Owen glared daggers at her but she merely shrugged it off "you're not the first to spit knives out their eyes at me, and I doubt you'll be the last – it ain't no never mind to me sport."

Something about the way she said it, tired all of a sudden and somewhat resigned, caused a tug of sadness at Jack even though he was annoyed at the abrupt row in the midst of something so precarious.

All of a sudden Weevil One started growling at Owen, but seemed to be trying to sidle closer to both Weevil Two and baby Weevil……..as well as, surprisingly, Nia. It seemed, some how, she'd made quite a formidable friend.

Even Weevil Two was giving the doctor the evil eye and, sure enough, her clawed hand lashed out at him. Nia appeared to anticipate the action and stepped in front of Owen still with her back to the attack, protecting him from the slashing action of the female weevil.

Owen's look of surprise at both the sudden violence and Nia's defence of him as she cried "NO!" would've been comical if not for the serious repercussions.

Weevil One started lobbing himself with renewed vigour at the door to his 'room' in such a way that Tosh, convinced he'd get out if someone didn't do something, hastily unlocked it and shoved Weevil Two with baby into him and quickly bolted the door again.

The surprise of finding a female and baby suddenly thrust at him was enough to quiet Weevil One and certainly got the female under control; especially when the baby began to wail.

Nia lay on the floor slightly stunned at the sudden turn of events; but, on hearing the concerned grunts of the female as she toted her baby and got as close to the prostate form of the human, she got shakily to her feet.

"I'm alright – it's alright" she murmured to everyone, especially Weevil Two. Tosh and Jack however were unconvinced – she was the colour of chalk, even her lips were pale and she leaned slightly to her right as she patted the glass partition in reassurance.

Weevil Two patted it back, in a way that touched even Gwen. They'd all seen the weevils in action – little more than blood lusting _things_; out for destruction. Yet here was one of them apparently concerned about a human.

Nia sighed in defeat, her voice tight "It's been a shit day - I've had enough, I'm off home."

Owen stopped her as she went to pass "why? You hate me."

"Is that what you think?" she asked, genuinely surprised; he nodded and she sighed as she stared at a panting Ianto, who'd hot footed it down to them after being called by Jack to help. "I don't hate you; don't like you much I admit, but I really don't hate you Owen. Even if I did, I'd still take a bullet for you – we're a team and that's what we do" she seemed to think for a moment before adding with a slight smirk "you are an arrogant prick though."

Ianto smiled as did Owen "ah well, can't argue with the truth can I?"

She shook her head "nope, that's the one thing none of us can argue with." They shared a look that showed Jack the animosity would never be entirely gone for them, but perhaps they liked it that way.

"What _you_ want?" Nia nodded at Ianto as she got to him – ignoring the suddenly concerned noises coming from Weevil Two who was as anxious about her as Tosh and Jack it seemed.

"Giving you a lift home, aren't I?" he smiled, eyes flicking to Jack who nodded "you're honoured, not many get chauffeurs round here."

"As touched as I am" she laid a hand over her heart with a small smile "I don't need it; tough as old boots me, been in worse rucks than this one and come out swinging."

She turned and feigned a slight bow to the others "I _will _be back, take more'n this to get rid of me – tomorrow though; tonight I need a strong cuppa and some sleep."

And so she left; her back ramrod straight _'like she was trying to prove something' _Owen thought. Weevil Two seemed to wait for a minute as if expecting them to do something, then started pounding on the door emitting piercing yowls. Jack looked at her "God! What's the matter with it?!"

Tosh could never say afterwards what made her look down; but when she did, she saw something that made her go cold "Jack – is it bleeding?"

Jack looked at the blood on the floor and then at the female weevil – she stared hard at him and then at the blood, before yowling loudly again….Jack got the message "it's not them…….."

They made for the door as one, until Gwen suddenly stopped "does anyone actually _know_ where she lives?"

A look was shared amongst them, before Owen summed it up in his own inimitable style "oh _FUCK!" _


	6. Hurt

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**I have made an educated guess at the colour of Jack's eyes being a blue/grey after spending about three hours studying various photos – not exactly a hardship I admit! LOL! However if you think I'm wrong fair enough, but it's my best guess after a headache and nearly coming to blows with my mate who disagrees and says they're a hazel/green:O)**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: What if Jack is reunited with an old friend; a friend he has watched grow up? How will Ianto take the renewed relationship, and what will the other members of the team make of it? Things are changing at the hub, and not all will be welcome. JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

**_WAITING_**

_**Chapter Six – Hurt**_

Nia had walked out of the dungeon with her back straight. But oh God, the _pain! _As soon as she was sure they weren't following she doubled up and grabbed her side…..drawing her hand away she saw blood.

"Oh great – that's just marvellous!" she groaned; clutching her side again she hurried forward. If they found out they'd be fussing round her forever and she'd hate that.

As she reached the walkway Terry drifted down – he clacked his beak and bobbed above her "stop fussing you daft dinosaur!" she called up to him "I'll be right as rain by the morning!"

But she wasn't as sure as she sounded – it _really_ hurt. Her fingers were warm with the blood (her blood she reminded herself) that was running over them. Still she couldn't do much until she got home – get her car, get moving, get home and _then_ she could sort it all out.

0-0-0-0-0

She almost made it too – except that Jack and Owen had taken the short cut of the platform up to street level; Ianto, Gwen and Tosh using the normal route in case she'd passed out or something on the way.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?!!" Jack demanded angrily as they two men marched up to her.

She was even whiter now if that was possible – her eyes two sooty blue orbs on snow white skin. She rolled her eyes as she once more forced herself upright, even as more blood spilled over her clutching fingers at the movement.

She tried her hardest to sound nonchalant as she arched an eyebrow "home – I think we covered that down in the hub?"

"Not with you hurt you're not!" he stalked over to her and she backed up.

"Sod off – I'm fine" she forced a frown, even as she wanted to beg them to just leave her alone "go find some other poor sod to fuss over. I hate it – never had it, never missed it."

"You're _bleeding!"_ Jack growled; backing her up until she finally met the far wall.

"It's a _scratch!"_ she squeaked in protest as his strong hands dealt deftly with her feeble attempts to fend him off "God, can't you go find a bloody puppy to fuss over!"

Owen looked it over "it's bleeding quite a bit for a scratch" he shrugged coolly, though his face showed his concern. She was bleeding a _lot;_ too much for his peace of mind.

Ianto, Gwen and Tosh arrived; Nia looked even more put out "what – decided on a field trip did we?"

"You're _hurt!"_ Tosh cried indignantly at seeing her new best friend pouring blood all over the ground.

"Apparently it's just a scratch" Owen nodded "not that she's a qualified doctor or anything."

Nia was still trying to fend off a kneeling Jack as he probed her side "I can't believe you made it this far!" he growled, blue/grey eyes locking with hers.

She ignored the worry in their depths and went to make some pithy retort – but his delving fingers suddenly hit a particularly painful spot and the words died on her lips.

Just as welcomed unconsciousness came to claim her and she almost allowed herself to slip into the warm blackness rising up to meet her; she felt a failure – she wanted to fight it; show she was tough like them. But the pain was terrible and she felt so sleepy.

Still she tried to battle the ascending gloom; but sadly the fight was already against her and she began to sink rapidly into the darkness. Her last conscious thought was of Jack - why did he care so much?

Jack lifted her easily into his arms "come on – we need to stop the blood loss damn fast!" he nodded at the others as they head for the platform and main entrance.

"Nah, you think?" Owen grumbled "stupid cow – what in God's name did she think she was doing?"

"I intend to find the hell out when she comes round!" Jack growled as they descended once more into the hub; Terry circling around them as they did so.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nia felt the comfortable darkness melt slightly at the edges – a bright light stole its way through her eyelids "come on pickle – open them eyes."

"Mummy?" she forced herself to look "Mum?" a woman swum into view; the spit of the vague image of her mother that haunted her deepest memories.

"Hello love – you've been in the wars a bit haven't you?" her mother looked so well – and happy.

Nia smiled back and sat up in the bed that reminded her so much of her old one in her tiny bedroom she'd had as a child. "You look well mum – you really do."

"Well Heaven is pretty cool place Nia" her mother nodded with a smirk "and of course you're dad being there is a bonus." She grinned at her daughter "and there we thought he'd never get in, didn't we?"

They chuckled together, then Nia sobered "ah well, it was bound to happen eventually – I don't mind too much. Do you think they'll be very sad?"

Her mother frowned a bit as she sat on the bed and hugged her daughter hard "what was 'bound to happen eventually' and who will be sad?"

"Me dying and them I work with missing me – I ain't bin there long but I think they like me; well, Jack and Tosh most of all." Nia nodded, trying to be happy that she was finally reunited with her mum and was going to see her dad and grandparents again.

"Oh buttons – you ain't dying!" her mother laughed, ruffling her hair and using the very old nickname they'd had for her as a child (buttons being her favourite sweet).

"But you're here and talking about Heaven and……..stuff." Nia was confused.

"Still got a way with words I see." Her mother sighed "I'm here because you want me to be love, it's your dream – and besides I'm your mum and I'm _always_ with you, never forget that."

"Mum, no offence but I've spent the best part of my life alone; _nobody_ was with me. You was murdered and I made up some mad story – remember? It made my life hell" Nia let the tears fall "I missed you _so much_. I don't get it – I was so lonely mum, _really _lonely."

Nancy Bainbridge looked at her daughter – she had indeed been through hell over the years, but Nancy knew she'd had someone in her corner even if she didn't remember.

"Someone was looking out for you pickle – you might not remember, but he gave me his word and he kept it. He's _still _keeping it, in spite of everything" she smiled cryptically "though his motives are a little different now I admit."

"Mum I am not an angel and, apparently, am not about to be either – so all this angelic riddle talk is not helping me." Nia decided that near death experiences were not all they were cracked up to be and told her mother so "where's the golden light and the tunnel? Where's the heavenly music and….stuff?"

Nancy grinned "sorry kiddo – its not the same for everyone; this is what _you_ want and so this is what you get." She nodded at her daughter "look, just give old Cap'n Jack a chance yeah – and the rest of them."

"Even Owen?" Nia was dubious "he is such a dick."

"He is, but he's as damaged as the rest of you – so bear that in mind; plus he's madly in love with that Gwen."

Nia gasped "really? Oh man, I missed that! Really? But she's living with a bloke and everything! Really?!"

Nancy chuckled "and there I was thinking you'd grown up too much to be shocked by anything."

Nia hugged her mother very tight "I miss you mum, I wish we could've had this when I was growing up. I wish…….."

Nancy chucked her chin "remember what your old nan, God rest her, used to say?"

"If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride!" the two said together.

"So just get on with your life Nia – but remember to let this lot in; they're good people and they want to be there for you…….Jack most of all."

She stood up "I got to go now and you got to wake up – just remember what he did for us….for me. He saved you and saved me from suffering too much."

Nia felt the tears well again "that was a weird story I made up mum – you got _murdered!"_

"Yes, but I got murdered by an alien that was like a big frog thing. Jack shot me to save me suffering; he gave me his word he'd look out for you and he's done his best to keep that promise." She smiled at her daughter "got to give the man his props right?"

Nia rolled her eyes even as the tears continued to fall "oh mum you're funny!"

"Remember he's there for you Nia, that's all." She turned towards the light.

"I won't see you again will I?" Nia could feel the lump in her throat almost choking her.

"Yeah you will…one day. For now I'm always with you, it's just where you can't see me." She blew a kiss to her daughter before adding finally "oh and I was _always _proud of you Nia – never ask yourself that question again."

Nia sobbed quietly as the dark began to close in again "what do I do now?"

"Wake up sweetheart, that's all you got to do – just wake up." As her mother's image began to meld into the dimming light her voice seemed to dissolve into a male one repeating the same thing………….


	7. Thoughts and Musings

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: What if Jack is reunited with an old friend; a friend he has watched grow up? How will Ianto take the renewed relationship, and what will the other members of the team make of it? Things are changing at the hub, and not all will be welcome. JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

_**WAITING**_

_**Chapter Seven – Thoughts and Musings**_

Jack carried Nia into the hub "take her to the autopsy room" Owen gestured impatiently, concern at the blood dripping over Jack's hand where it rested against the wound causing his words to sound harsh.

"She's _not_ dead Owen!" Tosh cried, frightened by all the blood. This was not something she was good at; computers and programmes absolutely, but not blood and injured friends.

"_No;_ but she needs medical attention and that's where all my stuff is, you daft cow!" The young doctor was not in the mood for hysterical females.

"_ENOUGH!"_ Jack barked as he hurried Nia into the little room "we haven't got time for this now; fix her first, fight amongst yourselves later." Despite his anger, Jack shot Tosh a sympathetic look; one concerned friend to another.

Owen busied himself around the unconscious woman, but let out a worried hiss "What?" Immediately Jack was beside him "what's wrong?"

The younger man glanced up "she's lost a lot of blood Jack – a _lot._ It's going to be dodgy whether she makes it."

"Save her." It was an order more than a request and Owen mentally shook his head; a retort springing to his lips about how he was a bloody doctor, not a miracle worker.

But he bit it back; Jack was their boss and he worried. Though even as he thought it, Owen had a nagging suspicion that there was more to it than that with Nia. Like Jack cared more about her than the rest of them – judging by the look on Ianto's face, Owen reckoned he wasn't the only one who thought so.

Owen hustled around Nia, keeping his mind on the job before him and filing away his hunch for future analysis. God, what a job it was – her side was a mess! The weevils had impressive claws as well teeth; the way the creature had lashed out meant it'd copped her a good one as she'd blocked the blow meant for him.

And there was that nagging guilt again; for though they didn't _seem_ to get on that well she'd taken the injury meant for him. _He_ should've been the one lying here pouring blood all over the floor, as her wound seemed to be bleeding more heavily by the moment.

Even as his mind churned with all these thoughts, it also went into auto pilot – assessing the wound, finding material to clean it and stitch it up, bandages and such to cover it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Owen worked like a tornado – so fast that Gwen thought if she blinked she'd miss something. This was too much like Rhys – only she was praying that Nia didn't die like he had; well, in one reality anyway.

She glanced at Tosh; Nia was her best friend after all – she wasn't jealous, she'd long realised that apart from them both being female they had little else in common; maybe because they were the only females for so long they'd confided in each other a bit and Gwen knew that Tosh had no one really outside of Torchwood.

She liked Tosh and, because of what she'd been told, hoped the other woman wouldn't lose the first real friend she'd had for ages. Tosh looked ill, almost green and was wringing her hands; desperate to say something but too frightened of Owen barking at her.

Gwen spared a look at Jack; the look on his face made her catch her breath. He looked…..tortured. She'd _never _seen him look like that before. She knew Owen wondered about his connection with Nia, she'd personally thought that Owen was off on a bit of a tangent there….but now she began to wonder herself.

Still, Jack was a mate – if he wanted her to know, he'd tell her. More than all the others, she'd always had a special friendship with Jack. She was sure she was the only one who really knew about his 'relationship' with Ianto; she was the one he'd turned to for advice on how best to dump the younger man without too much hurt being inflicted, knowing she wouldn't judge or gossip.

He knew he could trust her and she wasn't about to let him down. She put her hand on his arm and forced a reassuring smile, he returned it – but she knew neither of them really bought it.

Tosh was beside herself; Nia was the first real friend she'd had for a long time. Now it looked as if she was losing her – it made her wonder why life hated her so much that it seemed to give people to her, only for them to later betray her or be whisked away. It was so cruel it made her want to weep with the frustration and unfairness of it all.

Ianto hovered on the edge of group; three of them motionless and the fourth working like a demon. Owen glanced up and decided that Ianto was the one that was the most detached from all this; Gwen was trying to reassure Jack (who looked dead, which for someone who couldn't die was no mean feat.) Tosh looked like the world had ended and she'd only just realised.

"Oi Ianto, give us a hand mate – that lot look like they couldn't handle a budgie right now."

Pleased to be doing something useful, the younger man hurried over. "What do you want me to do then?" he eyed all the blood dubiously "she's losing a lot isn't she?"

Owen glanced at the spreading puddle of red liquid "yeah, too much" he muttered. "Look, I need to stabilise the bleeding and _then_ I need to get some blood into her."

"Shouldn't we be getting some into her anyway?" both men were talking quietly as they worked; Ianto trying desperately to block the flow whilst Owen tried to suture the damaged tissue it was flooding from.

Owen shook his head at the question "no point mate, we may as well pour it straight onto the floor – the way she's bleeding it'd go through that quick."

Ianto blanched slightly but kept applying the pressure as Owen directed. After many minutes Owen finally looked up "I got the bleeding stabilised but she's lost way too much blood. We need to get some into her asap or else I've spent the last twenty minutes sweating for nothing……."

Before he could say more Jack stepped forward, rolling up his sleeve as he did so "take what you need, just make sure she doesn't die."

"Jack I haven't even said what blood group she is" Owen warned "even you must know you can't mix blood types."

"_I _know what group she is, same as me; so get me hooked up." Jack had that tone of voice that indicated he didn't expect any further argument.

Owen sighed and got on with it, they didn't have time to waste on arguing about blood groups and how much to take. Owen figured two pints would save her and still not make Jack too ill.

He was right; but then, as he said later, wasn't he always? Gwen hugged him and Tosh just grinned when he gave them the news. Jack wouldn't leave Nia; but he'd sort of sagged a little when Owen had told him, like he'd been holding himself rigid for too long.

Ianto watched from a distance; he had mixed feelings. He liked Nia; she was nice to him, treated him with respect. Treated him like he was part of the team and not just a 'gofor'; but, and it was a _big_ but, she had a connection with Jack that he could only envy.

He had known that Jack was already distancing himself from him even before Nia had arrived, but since then it had been even faster. Ianto felt slightly betrayed and very hurt; he might even apply the word used. But what could he do?

Whilst all this happy relief, and quiet misgivings were taking place in the main part of the Hub, a very tired and somewhat woozy Jack was sitting next to an unconscious Nia.

Owen had said to talk to her; Jack had to admit it'd worked with him, Gwen had talked to him for days before he'd surfaced and he'd been _dead_ (alright they knew now he couldn't _actually_ die, but then they'd not been so sure.)

Initially Jack hadn't known what to say so he'd just mumbled stuff to her – mainly asking her to wake up. Mentally he was cursing himself for not telling her about their shared history, but he wouldn't allow himself to think that he wouldn't have the chance now. She _would_ survive and then he would give her the full story.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was two days later that Nia finally surfaced back into the land of the living. Owen had begun to have his doubts she'd make it, wondering if there was something he'd missed.

Jack had continued to give blood at intervals; Owen having to be bloody tough to ensure their boss didn't empty his veins to ensure the woman on the table before them survived.

He got it now though, Jack loved her; oh he wouldn't _say_ as much, possibly never would, but he did. He wondered if Nia knew; there was a real back story between those two……but, and he had to admit it was a fairly odd one, Nia didn't seem to know it.

He couldn't imagine the likes of Casanova Jack to fall for a woman that didn't even remember him. No, Owen knew there was more to it than that. It might be a one sided story for now but he knew, if Jack had his way, it wouldn't remain that way for long. He was more surprised that Jack hadn't tried to jog her memory already – and there was the other thing, the way the boss man handled her with kid gloves.

Owen suppressed the eye roll as he remembered Gwen telling him that Jack was fair with all of them; but Owen watched their illustrious leader and knew there was a slight softening of his manner, a certain tenderness in his dealings with Nia that the others didn't enjoy – not even his last paramour, Ianto.

He smiled inwardly at the thought that Gwen truly believed, bless her, that she was the only one who 'got it'; of course she wasn't – even techno geek Tosh, who always had her nose buried in a computer, was completely up on the goings on between their tea boy and the head honcho.

Well, as it _had_ been – since Nia came along things had certainly cooled off in that department. You could almost say they were frigid – though in the newbie's defence it had started winding down _before_ she came along, so Ianto couldn't really blame her for stealing his boy toy….or should that be man toy?

Of course that wouldn't necessarily mean anything – nothing so scary as a gofor scorned right?

A stirring beneath the sheets broke off his train of thought; Jack had been muttering, almost like a mantra "Wake up sweetheart, that's all you got to do – just wake up."

Judging by the croaky "what do I do now?", to which Jack replied with his chan once more, it seemed the sleeping beauty was finally waking up. Looked like Gwen owed him a tenner; he smirked _'should've had more faith in your favourite boy, Gwen!'_

Jack's concerned blue/grey gaze was met by two big blue eyes. Recognition flooded them and he didn't know what made him happier – the fact that she was still breathing and it was him that'd had a hand in saving her again or the fact that she seemed to really remember him at last.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nia felt like something had crawled in her mouth and died a very horrible death. But she was so startled by where she was and who was with her – especially Jack Harkness.

"You…..you shot my mum!" she gabbled with a voice like a rusty gate. Owen flung Jack a startled glance as his boss suddenly gave a grin that would've lit a room "you saved me!"

"I wondered how long it'd take you to remember sweetheart" Jack nodded, his voice gentle as he leaned over her.

"Why didn't you just _tell _me?" she sounded annoyed; Owen rolled his eyes - what about a thank you? A smile? Neither of them were greedy men, but a _little _gratitude for saving her scrawny neck wouldn't go amiss.

Jack didn't seem bothered though "Well, I've been keeping an eye on you for a while – I didn't want to give you any more trouble. You didn't remember and so I thought I might as well just start again." He sounded sad.

"You missed me." It was said as a statement more than a question, as if she already knew. Owen wondered what went on in that weird head of hers, but figured she was just another female. They were _all_ weird, even Gwen really on occasion.

Still, it didn't seem like he should be here right now – gooseberry was a fruit he loathed; especially when he was playing at being one.

As he turned to leave Nia broke Jack's gaze and grabbed his hand "Owen?"

He stopped waited for the praise to be heaped on his head, for her undying thanks to rush over him, for her to perhaps even hug him as she shed grateful tears at his saving of her life.

"Why am I in the autopsy room?"

It was Jack's loud laughter that brought the others running…….


	8. Memories

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**Okay so here's the thing: I am SO sorry for the delay in updating, BUT I fell and damaged my knee, broke a finger and, apparently, fractured the septum in my nose; added to that I went on holiday the next day (trust me a week of hobbling round North Somerset in agony is NOT fun). Also do you have ANY idea how hard it is to type with two fingers taped together? My spellchecker is having a nervous breakdown! LOL!**_

_**Still here is chapter eight; please excuse any missed errors, etc – hope it's up to scratch and you still like it. :O)**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

_**WAITING**_

_**Chapter Eight – Memories**_

A slightly groggy Nia greeted the others somewhat hoarsely "hey, sorry for the problems."

Tosh rushed forward and hugged her friend so tightly that she gagged a little "oh my God, we were _so _worried!"

Owen poked his colleague's arm "Oi, I didn't save her bloody life for you to strangle her!"

With a guilty smile the Japanese girl backed off a little even as Nia patted her arm "it's nice to see you too Tosh."

Gwen was next "honestly, don't frighten us like that again, alright? I thought I'd have a heart attack when I saw all that blood."

Owen stuck his two 'penneth in again "well, it wouldn't have been that bad if she hadn't decided to go on a walkabout round bloody Cardiff!" then he grinned "you owe me a tenner by the way."

Gwen looked scandalised "I didn't bloody agree to _that!_ I just said I'd hoped she'd be alright, _you_ were the one that said "I bet you a tenner she is."

"I was right though wasn't I?" Owen looked slightly affronted "I mean I haven't even had a bloody thank you yet – nor has Jack for that matter; after all, it was _his _blood that was giving her a nearly constant refill."

Nia stared at Jack "is that right?"

"What that you haven't thanked him? Yeah; and I would or you'll never hear the end of it." He smiled, but dodged what she was really asking him.

"You know what I mean" it seemed she wasn't about to let him off the hook. She turned to Owen "if I say a heartfelt thank you now, could you lot give us five?"

"Depends on if you mean it?" Owen eyes glittered with mischief, but also some concern "you shouldn't be overdoing it alright?"

"Sure, but we got some catching up to do – or at least I have" Owen nodded and went to wander off with the others, who were backing up too.

"Owen?" She called.

"What?" he turned, waiting for some cheeky comeback – though he'd have been surprised if she could manage it right now.

Nia looked a bit shame-faced "I was really horrible not to say thanks before – but you know………..thanks." He nodded, but she caught at his hand "c'mere you."

He bent awkwardly as she hugged him very briefly and he realised she wasn't comfortable with displays like that. He genuinely appreciated it, particularly given their history as well, so the smile he gave her was real as he started to straighten.

She grinned at him "you should smile like that more often – you're _almost _handsome."

He rolled his eyes, but grinned as well as he left.

She turned to Ianto "hey you – thanks for the offer of a lift home, but I couldn't have accepted it. Blood's a bugger to get out of upholstery; and _don't _ask me how I know." She managed a wink and he gave her a small smile as he too left her alone with Jack.

He hated that he was being replaced, but how could you compete with someone that had such a hold over another's heart that they'd literally bleed for them?

0-0-0-0-0-0

Of course Nia was unknowing of all this about Ianto…..for the immediate future anyway.

For now she turned her attention to one Captain Jack Harkness.

Dark blue eyes assessed the man sitting beside her once more with concern "you got much sleep?"

"Some." He smiled tiredly "I was a bit too worried about this member of my team who was insistent she wasn't hurt even as she was bleeding all over the floor." He nodded his head outside the room they were in "there were more than just us humans worried about you."

"Oh?" Nia looked surprised, but then realisation dawned "Terry!" she looked concerned "is he alright?"

Jack rolled his eyes "concern for _yourself_ is needed about now – but yes, he's fine; as are the weevils who Tosh has bravely ventured to talk to each of the past two days to keep them abreast of what's happening."

He thought for a moment "to be honest we're not sure if they understood – but whether they did or it was just her tone of reassurance they heard they've definitely been calmer."

Nia smiled "well that's good of her to do that; I know they scare her half to death."

"Indeed they do" he nodded "probably something to do with the whole ripping our throats out if they could; but she said it'd give her something to do and she knew you'd worry about them the minute you came round."

"Well not the _absolute_ minute I came round, but soon after. You were my main concern _the_ minute I came to" she sighed "you really should've told me Jack…."

He gave her he's best innocent look "what do you mean?"

She sighed and it was her turn to roll her eyes even though it hurt "told me about us….."

"_Us?"_ he now tried suggestively cheeky – unfortunately Nia wasn't buying it.

"Us as in you saving my bacon before – you helping my mum…." She took a breath as sudden tears pricked her eyes; Jack looked surprised as he saw her eyes fill, Nia wasn't a tearful sort.

"Hey blue eyes – what's occurring?" his face mirrored his concern as he gazed down at her – reaching up Nia pulled him down and ghosted a butterfly light kiss across his lips.

"I…..you….always there….._always"_ as she blinked the tears spilled onto her cheeks and trickled down. Jack for his part had to resist the strong urge to touch where her lips had been. He dropped back onto his stool as she took a deep breath and tried to be a little more coherent; he decided he had to be losing his touch for a little caress like that to bother him so much.

"I'm sorry about that Jack – God, you must think me a right idiot; suddenly get me memory back and immediately start snogging the boss….."

Jack managed a smile "that did _not _constitute a 'snog', _trust_ me."

She was blushing so hard her face felt like it was on fire "well, you know what I mean."

He grinned "no offence taken; now stop crying and tell me what's the matter."

"You've just done so much for me and I didn't even remember you!" she fidgeted on the makeshift bed "how could I forget you like that? And Rose…and the Doctor…I mean I liked them too…but you…you were my best mate.

All those days I missed my mum when I was in the Tardis you were the one who hugged me and let me cry and just……you know…._be there_… for me." She hugged his hand up to her face.

Jack was surprised, a rare occurrence for him, at the heartfelt way she spoke of him back then. "It's okay – no harm done. I remember how they went out their way to convince you that we were all a figment of your imagination; you were six when it happened. I think anyone in your shoes would've been the same; the last time I saw you, you were twelve – its hard to remember stuff at that age."

She gently moved her head from side to side "no, its still not right – your put yourself on the line for me; I remember how annoyed the Doctor was at having me along, but you stuck to your guns even when Rose wavered." She sighed "I was sure if it'd been down to you I'd have stayed."

He nodded "but it wasn't my ride - had to abide by the boss man."

She grinned "he was funny though – so full of life; everything was so much fun to him. His ears!" she chuckled "he had the biggest ears; they were..._fantastic……"_ She nodded at the memory of how he used that word such a lot.

She looked at Jack suddenly "did him and Rose...you know, get it together? I mean it was obvious, even to me, they were potty about each other."

Jack's smile faded and he looked away "what? What is it?" she felt a sudden chill "did they fall out or….or something worse?"

"I….I wasn't there when it happened; I'll fill you in on _my_ details one day. But remember the cybermen and daleks?"

She nodded "how could I forget?"

"Well, apparently the Doctor and Rose destroyed them – sent them into an abyss or something. But Rose nearly got sucked in too" he sighed and rubbed his face with his hand "cut a long story short her father from another dimension blipped in and caught her just in time and blipped back; but it means she's stuck in that dimension now. Even the Doc can't travel there so they're separated and, as far as this dimension's concerned, she and her mum are dead."

Nia looked confused "but surely she could just 'blip back' too? I mean if her other dad did it, why not her?"

Jack sighed "not that easy – apparently they can't use the…….." he struggled for a word to describe the units the Doctor had told him about "dimension shifters any more – it's killing their earth. Global warming is scary over there, so it was a one way ticket that time."

Nia's eyes filled but the tears didn't fall; she wouldn't let them. She wasn't six anymore, and a life in care had taught her that tears were a sign of weakness if nothing else.

She sighed and forced the tears back before continuing "did they say it?"

"What?" It was Jack's turn to be confused now.

"Did they say they loved each other?" she hoped they had; she couldn't bear it if Rose had missed her chance, if the Doctor had bottled out or…..no, Rose wouldn't – Rose cared too much. But the Doctor; well he didn't do 'domestic' did he? And God only knew that saying "I love you" to someone you shared your home and life with was about as domestic as it got.

"I don't know" Jack answered honestly "he never said."

Nia shook her head "I know Rose would've told him, I just _know _she would have – I just hope _he _told _her."_Jack shrugged as she added "so he's alone now then?"

Her boss shook his head "When I left him to come back here he had a new assistant with him. Martha Jones, nice girl" he smiled at the memory "training to be a doctor; or at least she was until _the_ Doctor whisked her away."

Nia shook her head gently in her turn, it was painful to do too much moving; even her eyeballs hurt. "She's not Rose though." It was a simple statement, one that Jack couldn't argue with. He knew Martha had a huge crush on the Doctor, might even be more, but that the man was utterly oblivious to it.

Rose was probably indeed the problem. But then how could you call a soul as wonderful as Rose a problem? You couldn't; all you could do was understand why the Doctor mourned her loss.

"Penny for them?" Nia touched his face.

Jack smiled "just thinking about how much he misses her. Oh he doesn't _say_ anything about it; but, every so often, you catch him with a pensive look on his face, or he'll pause before he says her name. Or find something of hers left in the Tardis………" his voice tailed away for a moment "times like that you can almost feel the pain rolling off him."

Tears pricked Nia's eyes again "they'll reunite; you'll see – she loved him more than her own life and I think he felt the same way. At least from the bits I can remember; the way he watched her and stuff. Love like that won't just give up – something will happen you'll see."

Jack stroked her cheek "hope you're right blue eyes coz he's changed since she's been gone; got harder I think, tougher – little more unforgiving……" he scrubbed his face "I don't know really…..just…..different, you know?"

"I know" she nodded "like I did." There was a sudden world of hurt in her voice that made Jack's heart tighten.

"You know if I'd had my way you'd have stayed right?"

"Course – went without saying. You promised; I could take that to the bank I remember……well, I remember _now."_ She smiled a him "I trust you……totally; always did and _always_ will. I remember that Jack; if nothing else I remember you got a good heart." She patted his chest.

Before he could say anything, and he wasn't sure he could as no one could rob him of speech the way her gentle belief in him could, Owen came in.

"Right girl, five minutes are up – sleep now, harangue us all later yeah?" He gave her his best 'do not argue' look.

She didn't, probably for the first time ever "tired now."

"Then sleep; you'll be fine and boss man here ain't goin' nowhere are you Jack?" He levelled a bland gaze at his leader, but Jack knew that the minute he was out of this room Owen and the others would swamp him with questions.

"Yeah, staying put – no worries."

"No, bed, you sleep – can't sleep here." Her eyes were closing almost of their own accord as she waved a hand around indicating the harsh area.

Jack laid his fingers on her eyelids, forcing them closed "sleep; don't worry about me, I'll get some shut eye when I need it."

Still protesting gently, Nia finally let her dreams claim her.

A few minutes later Owen grinned "who knew she'd snore?!"


	9. Catching Up

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

waiting

_**Chapter Nine – Catching Up**_

It took a week for Nia to finally be up and around, although she still tired easily; in that time Jack hardly left her side and they caught up on so much of their lives that they'd missed. She had spent the week settled snugly in his bed, with him resting beside her when necessary.

She told him about her husband and her life in care, he told her about how he got back to earth and why he thought he couldn't die. She told the others what had transpired when she was six; Gwen and Tosh thought the Doctor had been mean to send her away and that Jack should've stood up to him more.

Nia disagreed "he did what he could" she shrugged "the Tardis is the doctor's….transport, and he 'didn't do domestic'" Jack thought she did a fairly good impression of the doctor as he'd been when she knew him.

He looked at her closely as she shrugged off a comment Gwen had made "I don't blame him, honest; not now anyhow. Though things at the home were awful and I often wished Jack would come back and whisk me away, I let them persuade me that it was in my mind – eventually I really _believed _it; that it _was_ all a figment of my imagination like everyone was telling me."

Gwen's face remained hard "so you were _brainwashed?_ It beggars belief what the system did to kids back then!"

Nia sighed "they did what they thought was best; I sounded deranged to them, they wanted to make me 'better'. I gave in in the end, just to shut them up – like I said I did believe they were right eventually, especially when Jack and the others stopped coming……" She remembered bitterly the day she finally accepted there would be no rescue.

No Tardis appearing on the little patch of grass outside the home. No Jack running up and grinning that huge cheeky grin he had and saying "come on sweetheart, time to fly – I'll make a time captain of you yet short stuff!"

It was then she closed herself off – built a stronghold round her feelings, and forced a calm stillness through her whole being that scared others. Of course after she was twelve, it got worse; no build up of anger for her then, no more warning signals to any tormentors she was about to blow; it had changed into just a sudden lashing out and then calm once more.

Even her outbursts seemed controlled – like she hadn't completely lost her temper; that even at her most angered, she continued to retain that stillness that gave her the upper hand in more ways than one.

Her opponents would quickly capitulate with broken noses, split lips and black eyes. One boy of seventeen, who made the mistake of trying to grope her when she was thirteen, even ended up with a fractured jaw. Yet even then witnesses said while her anger was vicious, she retained the stillness that gave her the advantage in conflict.

She'd been sent to counselling again when she was fourteen; those in charge of her, as she thought of them, were concerned about her and determined to make her 'healthier' and less angry.

They wanted her to believe that she'd been hanging onto an unrealistic dream because her life was so bad. Finally she had listened to them, believed them.

It had been hard to let go of the hope of rescue from what her life had become; but she had. Instead she had held close the memories of her mother before her death, faint though these now were. She tried to put from her mind the cheeky grin of the phantom Captain Jack, the warm smile of the ethereal Rose Tyler and the hyper chat of the alien Doctor.

She had turned and faced life head on and alone; no one cared now. The powers that be had done their part, cured her of her 'delusions'; what happened to her once she left the system was not their concern, they assumed she would lead a normal and productive life like everyone else.

But despite all this she kept her calm stillness, that icy detachment just below the surface. She had taken everything the system could throw at her and was still standing - whether she liked it or not, Nia was a survivor.

She made no friends, did not date……until she met Joe and he managed to find a small chink in her defences. He made her laugh; not as much as the imaginary Jack had, but almost. It meant a lot to her, she rarely had much to laugh about even then; at age twenty-eight she worried that she still had the system hovering in the shadows. That there might be some who still questioned her past.

But it was Joe's humour that had finally caught her – until he died; once he'd gone, she retreated further into her shell. But she did not retreat so far that she couldn't recognise another lonely, frightened, angry soul when she saw one; hence her ability to empathise with the likes of the Weevils and Terry.

She told the others all this; how she loved Joe, her late husband, very much but that she wasn't _in love_ with him. Yes, she'd said, there _was_ a difference; she knew that for a certainty.

Then she said something in reply to a query from Tosh that caught Jack's attention. "I don't know why I wasn't in love with him" she shrugged "I think…." She hesitated while she tried to put her thoughts across properly "I think I was….waiting for something; or someone perhaps."

"Who?" Tosh wasn't convinced; what had happened to Nia would make anyone wary of relationships. She felt that was the main reason her friend had remained somewhat reserved, even from her husband.

She wondered if somewhere, deep down Nia had just decided to withdraw from relationships altogether; and who could blame her? After all, each and every one had led to heartache of some sort.

Nia shrugged "I don't know…..but it always feels the same; waiting, just waiting……" she sighed "maybe one day I'll know what for, eh?"

They all chuckled, even Jack – even as his mind was whirling a mile a minute. Nia had been waiting too, just like him – but for _what?_

0-0-0-0-0-0

For her part Nia headed on down to the cells; Jack followed at a distance, needing to make sure she was alright.

The Weevils all came to the door; Nia made her way to it and patted the glass.

Jack stood in rapt admiration as these vicious killers huddled up to the glass; the female holding the baby for her to see. Nia cooed to it, and placed her hand flat against the glass; the female did the same.

They were palm to palm with only the glass between them; Nia smiled "you are safe; my friends, they mean well – you frighten them you see." Her voice was a lyrical song that seemed to soothe the humanoids before her.

"But we're not that much different; did you know that? My kind don't like to admit it, but we were similar to you a millennia ago. Still are I think; after all we slaughter and destroy everything we touch don't we?" She sighed and the male scraped the glass with a long nail to get her attention.

"I am well, and getting better; I will not leave you. You are my friends; you are like me – outcasts. We have to stick together us weirdos, don't we?" She smiled and the male subsided slightly; reassured by her soothing tone. But even Jack could still sense the Weevils concerns.

"They worry for you; we all do." She jumped a little at his voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're a big bloke to walk so quietly – next time clump around or something." But her eyes held amusement and he grinned.

"I'm sorry" he sighed, sobering "I should never have left you behind, Gwen's right; if Rose and I had stood up to the Doctor, he would probably have given in."

Nia shook her head "from the bits I still remember I reckon he'd have just booted us all off. I can't say as I'd blame him."

Jack wasn't convinced "you wouldn't?"

"No – in fact I reckon I understand why he didn't 'do domestic'."

Jack was intrigued "why?"

"Because he was sick of getting hurt; everybody leaves him eventually, I remember Rose telling me one evening as I went to bed – she told me all the stories about other people who'd travelled with him. I don't remember the details, but I remember her saying one thing as clear as day "they all left him Nia, in the end _every_one left."

She shrugged "he couldn't hack it anymore. The pain, the loneliness; he had Rose of course he did, but for how long? I know she would never have left him voluntarily, but she did leave him all the same didn't she?"

Jack nodded "so I can't blame him for not wanting me to stay, for maybe even wanting you to get lost too. Rose was one thing, I think she must've just slipped below his radar before he realised it; as for you, well you were always going to be transitory and he knew it.

But a child, a six year old child, was something completely different. You can't just run around the universe with a kid; especially not one as young as I was.

I remember him taking us to that weird planet that was partially frozen. Remember the waves that froze as they hit land?" Jack nodded with a smile.

"We tobogganed down the waves you and me; fearless he said we was, but he worried about me. He worried that I would grow to hate the Tardis, that I would want to go back to earth and be 'normal'. Whilst you and Rose would play with me and comfort me when I cried…..remember how you'd sit with me at night when I had those nightmares?"

Once again Jack nodded "well, he wouldn't play with me – not like you and Rose; but he'd talk to me, like I was an adult too." She smiled "he was nice, but ever so lonely."

"What did he talk about?" Jack's voice was thick with emotion as he looked at the woman that child had become. She was so full of hurt, of pain, of loneliness; but also equipped with a survival instinct so fierce he doubted she even understood it herself.

"He talked about all sorts of things, Jack. About his planet, Gallifrey, his people, how they grew up. It all sounded very clinical to me and when I said it sounded harsh; he looked thoughtful and then nodded, he shrugged and said that was just the way it was there. Did you know he was a disappointment to his family because he was always a bit of a rebel, and rebelliousness didn't sit well with the other Timelords?"

Jack shook his head, the motion dislodging the tears in his eyes so they trickled onto his cheeks. Nia saw and walked over to him "what you crying for you great lummox? There's nothing to be sad about is there? We all survived; even if we didn't want to, we did. Maybe not together like we'd have wanted, but we still did. He's off out there with someone else. I bet he misses Rose, but at least we all know she's safe; just somewhere else, missing him.

You and me are left here; but we're together, that's more than they've got – us against the world, remember Jack? You said that to me all that time ago on that weird planet. You said "I'll always be there for you Nia, I promise; it'll be us against the world, kid." And here you are, just like you said."

Jack snatched her to him; his heart too full to immediately speak, so he just hugged her. He hugged her so tight she could barely breathe; he bent slightly to bury his face in her neck. His mouth close to her ear he finally whispered brokenly "I let you down Nia; I failed you. I broke my promise to your mum as well as you."

"No; no, you didn't Jack. You did the best you could, so did Rose and the Doctor. Anyway as you said, you kept tabs on me when you came back, as much as you could. You weren't to know that just a short while after you decided to leave me alone that Joe would die. The fate of the world in general and me in particular does not rest with you Jack; it rests with everyone. My fate is mine alone to determine; and I do, every day."

Jack reluctantly let her go; as he did so she reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Stepping away she smiled and tapped his chest "you got a good heart Jack Harkness, and don't you forget it."

She turned and walked out of the confinement area; her hand whispering across the glass of the Weevils room. They turned and watched her leave, before returning their gaze to Jack.

He looked at them "I'm not waiting anymore; I know.....I know now..." was all he said; a look of stunned realisation crossing his face, and two fingers resting lightly on his lips which still tingled from the touch of hers.


	10. Stories & Old Friends

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Jack is facing up to what he was waiting for; but now things take a definite turn as an old friend comes to visit. JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

waiting

_**Chapter Ten – Stories & Old Friends**_

Jack tried not to think about the kiss with Nia; well, it wasn't really a kiss he would often remind himself. It was more a peck; _and_ all on her part as he'd been too stunned to react.

_That_ was something he would regularly kick himself for, if only he could have deepened the kiss, showed her…..what? _What_ could he have shown her, when the realisation of what he'd been waiting for all this time had only just hit him?

Then he would think it was probably better he _hadn't _kiss her like he wanted to right now. How would she have reacted? She might have hit him; or worse, she might just have left. There was something about Nia that was unpredictable; no, better to leave things as they were until he could sort out his own feelings in this.

He swung back and forth like this for weeks; Nia, for her part, seemed oblivious to his inner torment. Chatting with him and laughing with him and the others, just like always. She was quiet and mistrustful around strangers, but with the rest of the team she was friendly, loyal and (reasonably) chatty.

Even though she was now back at her flat, she would sometimes stay over at the Hub; cuddled up to Jack on his bed (he now found he _liked_ going to bed on these nights, actually looked forward to it in fact) just as she had when she'd been younger. Looking for comfort back then as her world had changed from normal to crazy in the course of one hot summer afternoon.

Now neither of them was sure what she was looking for, they only knew it felt right; that both of them slept properly for the first time in years. Nia had no nightmares on these nights and Jack slept peacefully; something he hadn't been able to do since his return from Satellite Five.

0-0-0-0-0

This was the morning after just such a night; but things were about to change. It was just on dawn and there was a strange sound of rushing wind. Nia was up, wearing one of Jack's shirts as a night shirt, the sleeves rolled well up as she was a lot shorter and smaller than him; something about the shirt swamping her made her seem so fragile, and Jack always felt protective and.....well, more than he should do around her; he would often start these days with a very cold shower. This morning he was still asleep and so she padded out into the hub alone…….to be confronted by a floppy haired, skinny bloke and a black girl.

"Who the hell are you two and how did you get in here?" she glowered at them, though her voice remained calm. Immediately Terry started screeching and there was banging sounds radiating from Confinement. The Weevils knew their friend was not happy, and wanted to help. Jack had often thought if they got ever out, then the only one to walk out of the Hub alive and in one piece would be Nia.

The man flashed a blank piece of paper at her "oh yeah I can see where blank paper will really explain a lot; so again I ask, who are you and why are you here. You better answer; my friends don't like intruders any more than I do." She pointed upwards to Terry and then waved at the entry way where the crashing and bashing noises were coming from.

The man frowned "you really can't see anything written on here?" he showed her the paper again.

She shook her head "nope, just as I didn't the first time."

He stared at her a bit longer; recognition suddenly flaring into life ……just as Jack surfaced. "Hey Doctor, how's things; been to any weird planets lately?"

Nia blanched; the first time that Jack had seen her show more than calm acceptance of whatever came her way. _"You're _the Doctor? But you're……different. He was way taller and had big ears….I bet you don't even say 'fantastic' like he did." Her voice held a faint tone of accusation.

The doctor sighed "I regenerated; it's a long story, but basically our appearance changes when that happens. I'm still him, but different."

Nia circled him "you don't _look _like him, how do I know you're the same bloke?"

"Jack knows me" the Doctor gestured to the other man, who nodded.

Nia shook her head "men are easily fooled. _I_ want _evidence."_ Jack had never heard her sound so accusatory or suspicious before.

The Doctor stared at her "you never used to be like this Nia."

She shrugged "yeah well, the care system will do that to you. So how do I know you're really _my_ Doctor?"

He stiffened and glared at her "Jack shot your mum and Rose took you outside so you wouldn't witness it." He said bluntly.

Jack glared at the Doctor; Nia froze and then walked away from him "you win." She nodded at the black girl "so whose she? Oh, and I know Rose was human, so there'll be no 'regenerating' with her."

"This is Martha, she's my new…." The Doctor groped around for a word to fully describe the role the young woman travelling with him fulfilled "well, she's just along for the ride really." He finally finished lamely.

Jack watched two spots of red develop in Nia's cheeks and her eyes glitter harshly "Rose so easily forgotten then?"

Jack gasped, he couldn't help it. This wasn't the Nia he'd come to know. This Nia was harsh, unrelenting and deeply suspicious.

Hurt and pain flashed across the Doctor's face _"No_ – but she can't come back. I met Martha and she wanted a bit of adventure and so here we are."

"So here you are." Nia nodded; her gaze cool and watchful.

"Rose had the same reaction." The Doctor sighed "it took her _weeks _to accept this new me."

Nia looked him up and down intently "yeah, well, don't expect me to get used to it any quicker."

"I wouldn't dream of it." The Doctor grinned.

Nia shook her head at him "seriously, _don't_ do that, the grin thing – it's not right; your mouth is totally different from his...yours...whatever." she rubbed her temples "I'm getting a bloody headache. Oh and _don't_ say 'fantastic', that would just totally weird me out." She flicked one last wary glance his way and went over to the stairs down to the dungeon; shaking her head as she went.

Jack watched her go; the look on his face made the Doctor and Martha share a glance, both sets of their eyebrows high in their hairline.

"So..." said the Doctor "how's things?"

Jack gave him a rueful smile, sparing another glance at Nia before returning his gaze to his friend "lately? Confusing."

The Doctor smiled back "always was with that little trouble maker around. She's grown up well though."

Jack shrugged "she's had a hell of a life all the same – not much of it good."

"Yeah but you were around to keep an eye on her" Martha butted in reassuringly "the Doctor told me; told me about your promise."

"I spent _years_ trying to get back from Satellite 5, Martha – she was _twelve_ the last time I saw her with the Doctor, and then the next time I tracked her down she was _thirty!!" _he glared at the clearly surprised young doctor "I wouldn't call _that_ being around to keep an eye on her would you?!"

He hadn't meant to be angry; but the guilt still remained and bugged him whenever he thought about Nia, all on her own and without a single friend when she needed one the most. All the time he was stuck on some stupid media satellite, or waiting through the decades so he could get back to her.

"Jack?" Nia stood at the top of the steps "you alright?"

The Doctor frowned briefly; Jack hadn't been shouting and he knew the holding area was a little way away from the stairs – he'd seen a plan of the Hub before he came in the last time. There was no way she could've heard what he'd said to Martha, yet it was clear she had.

He sighed, why were things always so bloody complicated with the people from this innocuous little area?

Jack heaved a deep breath and smiled "I'm fine, short stuff – honestly."

Nia grinned and the other two watched her face suddenly light up; Martha saw the Doctor flinch slightly and realised that, perhaps in just a small way, the woman before him reminded him of Rose.

"What?" Jack smiled, even as his brows drew together in a puzzled frown.

"You haven't called me that for a long time." Her eyes glowed with memory "I remember you calling me short stuff on the Tar....." she stopped and turned a hopeful face to the Doctor "have you still got her? I mean she's not changed too has she?"

The Doctor grinned "do you want to see?"

Nia hesitated "not if she's changed, I loved her as that old blue box."

"She hasn't, come and see....." he held out his hand and, after another moment's hesitation, she took it.

Glancing down at their joined hands she muttered "even your hands are different to look at but" she gave it a squeeze "it's definitely you."

Again the Doctor gave her a quick puzzled frown, but said nothing. Jack sighed and squashed down the sudden pang of, definitely, irrational jealousy that sprang up and followed them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When they reached the Tardis, Nia broke away from the Doctor and ran over to the blue police box "oh you're real, you absolutely are _real!!"_

The adoration in her voice, the relief that yet another part of her 'story' was proven to be true pulled at the three people following her.

She spun round to the Doctor "is she open, can I go in?"

This was Nia almost as she was aged six; she _always_ referred to the Tardis as her or she. The child always gave her her own persona, treated her with respect and a lot of love; it seemed the woman the child had become was no different.

The Doctor nodded, not trusting himself to speak; even he was a little choked at the reunion. Nia burst inside "Hello old friend!" they heard her shout in delight "how are you? Are you alright? I hope he's not been too hard on you!!"

Jack, for his part hadn't seen Nia this animated since....well, since she was six. Again the jealousy swelled, again he pushed it down. How ridiculous was he to get jealous of her being delighted to see a _machine?!_

They all heard the Tardis hum so loudly in reply that Jack was sure it'd be heard above ground. It was obvious the machine was as happy to see Nia as she was to see her.

A few minutes later she came running out, almost dancing on the spot with pleasure. "She's not changed! Well hardly at all really; just a few bits here and there...but oh she's _still _the Tardis. Still like I remember and she's so happy to see me...."

Jack smiled stiffly; okay now this wasn't on – she was never this animated with him, no matter how nice he was to her. Not even when he saved her life!

She suddenly glanced across at him her smile, and the glow on her face fading, the light she almost seemed to radiate – to the Doctor's mind at least – faded as well. "What?" she asked him "what's the matter?"

"Nothing" apart from his face aching from holding the damn smile in place "I'm fine. Why?"

She stared hard at him for a moment "no you're not; you're annoyed.....no, that's not right" she hummed for a moment, almost matching the Tardis perfectly in tune "you're upset, hurt even....." she looked surprised at him "what have I done?"

"I'm not, I'm fine; nothing, why would you think that?" Jack gave up and let the smile drop; if he held it in place much longer he was frightened he'd either get stuck like that or his face would fall off.

"Because you are, and it's aimed at me...." she walked over; her eyes still studying the former time agent.

The Doctor touched her arm "how do you know – he's not said anything..."

Nia blushed scarlet "it's just something I can do – ever since...." she stopped for a minute "well, it doesn't matter now. It's been a long time; people change, Doctor, even little Nia."

She looked at Jack "well? You're not happy are you, so why?"

"I'." he tried to smile but gave up.

"Whatever; you'll tell me or you won't, your choice." Nia shrugged and moved back inside the Tardis. "So have you been alright? I heard he lost you....more than once, that must get awfully irritating. I'd go on strike."

The old girl hummed and whirred animatedly as Nia chatted to her; as the young woman continued to touch the inner walls as if to convince herself her old friend was really here.

She turned suddenly to the Doctor her blue eyes glowing with sadness "I miss Rose; it's not the same without her." She gave Martha a cursory glance "no offence."

Martha shrugged; somehow used to being compared to the perfect Rose and coming up short each and every time. "Whatever."

Nia looked closer at the Doctor's new companion "you've got to understand that I knew her; but I don't know you." She sighed "we all move on right? Not sure I did though......not now."

She turned suddenly and wandered down the corridor towards where her old room was situated for her previous brief visit. There was a sad slump to her shoulders and Jack's heart went out to her; getting her memory back had done him a favour, but not her it would seem.

It only brought home to her how much she'd lost and how, despite her earlier protestations to the rest of the team, she really _wasn't_ alright with it.

He looked at the Doctor "despite what she said to me and the others earlier, I really don't think she's forgiven you – the fact you've changed how you appear is the final straw for her; I think the only reason she's still talking to you is because you've got the Tardis."

The Doctor shrugged "I can't change who I am, Jack. Anyway, how the hell does she know what you're thinking?"

Jack explained that it wasn't really just him; that she seemed to have a knack with the Weevils and also Terry. After the long story the Doctor looked horrified "you mean they gave a _child_ ECT?"

Martha sighed "they still give ECT to those they feel need it; though I think these days that it wouldn't be allowed for children or teens."

The Doctor glared at her "and there I was thinking you lot had become more 'civilised'."

"Don't have a go at her.....you were the one that insisted on leaving me behind remember!" An angry looking Nia stood in the doorway to the Tardis. "Typical bloody male – always blame everyone else."

"I did what I thought was best....." the Doctor began.

"No you didn't!" Nia broke in "at least not what you thought was best for me; you did what was best for _you_, same as always.

You didn't want a kid running around the Tardis and so you dumped me back on earth; didn't matter that it upset Rose, or that Jack felt bad because he believed he was letting me down – so long as the great Doctor wasn't inconvenienced or distracted by anything remotely 'domestic'. So don't make it our fault what happened to me after that – it isn't our fault; it's yours!"

She shot off down to the confinement area where the banging had gotten so loud that even Jack thought the Weevils would definitely break out. Terry clacked his beak angrily above them; his beady eyes fixed determinedly on the Doctor.

"I think they like her" he nodded at the stairs Nia had gone down and then above them at Terry.

"Yes, they do. We all do; don't expect the team to be very....friendly when they arrive either."

"Is there anyone she _hasn't _told about me?" The Doctor groused.

"I don't think she's told anyone where she lives."

"Oh, very helpful."

"As she said, you're the one at fault; so you've no one to blame but yourself." Jack looked smug.

"Again, that's very helpful."

"Why are you here anyway? I take it it's not a social call?"

"Actually it sort of is. We've been bobbing about here and there; but we got bored so thought we'd pop in here and see if you had anything interesting going on?" The Doctor grinned suddenly "Of course I hadn't expected it to be Nia and you that were the interesting part."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack grumbled, but the Doctor was already heading towards confinement.

Jack rolled his eyes "he is the most infuriating person I've ever met."

Martha grinned mischievously "tell me about it. Now we've done all the pleasantries, tell me all about Nia – she seems to have........piqued your interest shall we say?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak as the rest of the team entered the Hub.......

Martha chuckled "ooh, saved by the bell eh? We'll pick this up later; and I mean it, I want details Jack – _lots_ of them. If I can't have a love life, I need to live one vicariously through some one else; and no one has a more active love life than you."

"Actually not that active recently." Jack admitted with a shamefaced grin as they followed the Doctor.

"Oooh, now I _am_ interested!" Martha chuckled "anyone who can curb your....ahem.....urges, _has_ to be a miracle worker."


	11. Rage

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Jack and the gang are up against an old enemy. They finally see Nia's temper, but can that rage help a friend survive; or is she destined to lose yet another loved one? JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

waiting

_**Chapter Eleven - Rage**_

As Jack had suspected the others were indeed not that friendly to the Doctor. They all wanted to know who Martha was; and, like Nia, Tosh and Gwen were far from welcoming with the 'new girl'.

Still, the young trainee doctor took it all in her stride as she explained things from her point of view. The others thawed slowly and by the afternoon were chatting with her quite amicably – but Jack could see that Nia wasn't the most comfortable with the situation.

He called her into his office "we got a live one – one of the Ulua has surfaced." Nia's eyebrows hit her hairline, Jack nodded "I know, I know – they agreed not to come back again; but they have this renegade who feels that agreement is void."

"Do we know where it is?" Nia stifled the shudder; the Ulua were a nasty race these days. Once they had been an honest people and done much good across the universe; their greatest leaders were once healers. But now they were a much darker species.

They were almost immune to mutation - and thus evolutionarily stagnant. Their major technical achievements were now in weaponry. But they still retained one major healing ability from their ancestors – the ability to raise the dead. Once raised, a bit like vampires Nia supposed, they couldn't die again unless obliterated by explosives – _nothing _else would kill the Ulua's risen.

It was an ability they used when they needed an army. Whilst the dead were not zombies in the strictest sense of the word, they could be compelled to do the bidding of the Ulua who had raised them.

The Ulua were a very long lived race, hence the reason why they had to travel to other planets to look for the dead to raise as their army. They, for their own part, were quite cowardly and so preferred an almost indestructible army to fight their battles for them.

Having the Ulua on earth where people died every day in their thousands was not good. This was like manna from heaven for the alien race, and the reason that Torchwood had fought them so hard the last time. "what to do?" Nia asked.

Jack shrugged "Capture him – dead or alive. The Ulua don't care – renegades are not accepted on their home world; too much individual thought doesn't do the hive mind much good."

Nia nodded "dead then."

"Basically." She turned to go; Jack stopped her "Nia?"

"Hmmm?" She glanced back.

"You okay?"

She took in the concern in his eyes and nodded with a sad smile "I'm fine Jack – just not _as_ fine as I thought I was."

"I'm here if you need me."

She went back and hugged him as he rose to meet her "you worry too much about me."

He grinned into her hair as he scooped her close, his arms tight around her waist "you give me too much material to work with."

"That's not fair!" she stepped back to slap his shoulder, and saw the grin "oh, don't give me the 'cheeky chappy' grin – it ain't getting round _me_ mister; I've built up an immunity."

But he saw the smile hovering round her mouth and his grin just widened. "Oh yeah, it will – it always does."

She patted his shoulder "no dying right? Because a zombie you is not something I wish to cope with."

"I_ can't_ die, remember?"

"Well, that's good then – one less thing to worry about…" a shadow flitted across her face and she went outside to the others "guys? _Please_ be careful – seriously….please? No heroics, no selfless acts – just kill the thing and end it, yeah?"

All faces looked at her in surprised concern; it was obvious she was _very _worried. Owen broke the tension "aww and I thought you didn't care about me!"

She rolled her eyes; but her following smile didn't reach them. The Doctor ambled up "you alright?"

"Worried…."

"About?"

"That lot – they've all got a bloody hero complex; however, whilst being very commendable and all that, it's not an attitude given to letting them live long lives. I worry that one day they'll die because of it and then what happens to the rest of us they leave behind, eh?"

He sighed "I screwed you up but good, didn't I?"

"M'eh" she shrugged "it made me what I am today…"

"Which is?"

"….different."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"For friends? Good. For Enemies? Bad…._very_ bad actually."

"Where do _I_ fit in?"

"Friends…."

"I feel a 'but' coming…"

She flashed a smile "but you're not really _my_ Doctor…"

"I am; but I wish I wasn't. I should've let you stay."

"Well, it's done now; no going back and all that."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Fair enough." She hugged him and sighed "you're not as tall either."

He tutted with a grin "or you've grown?"

"Possible. Come on – someone has to stop that motley lot from killing themselves….."

The Doctor knew he was forgiven as she took his hand and for that he was, strangely, very thankful – something about Nia chilled him; he really wouldn't like to be her enemy……

0-0-0-0

Two hours later they were fighting a mismatched group of resurrected humans, weevils and a few other species the renegade had collected along the way. The fighting was getting a bit dodgy and Nia just managed to tug Tosh out of the way of a Salendian as it bore down on her with an evil looking machete type blade.

Tosh thanked her and carried on ploughing away at the ones that were now approaching. Nia could see that the fighting was going their way, albeit slowly. They were gradually forcing the walking corpses into an enclosed area – once they were there, a well placed couple of grenades should solve that particular problem.

She glanced around and realized she couldn't see Owen. "Oh my God; Jack? Jack!" her leader and friend looked over "where the hell is _Owen?"_

Jack shook his head; she glanced at Tosh, Ianto and Gwen, all three looked otherwise occupied and unlikely to see where the hell he'd gone either. The Doctor shook his head as he and Martha sparred with a Taldarna warrior.

Just then she heard a shout of surprised pain – with a sinking heart she knew it was Owen. She flew to the side of a large empty warehouse, only to be confronted with a large group of walking dead. She screamed at Jack "throw the grenade,Jack; just_ throw_ it!!"

But he hesitated; obviously keen not to hurt her. Grinding her teeth in frustration at his indecision, she lobbed hers instead; seconds later she was covered in blood and guts as it exploded – ending the morbid existence of at least two thirds of the Ulua renegade's gang and leaving her ears ringing.

As she rounded the corner of the building she saw Owen slump to the ground; blood pouring from a fatal chest wound. The Ulua advanced on him, his mouth moving in a rhythmic fashion – already murmuring the words that would resurrect this human from the swift death that was claiming him.

"You leave him alone, you _freak!_" Nia howled as she waved her arms to get the creature's attention; rage apparent in her face "if he's going to die, then let him go in peace!"

But it was already too late; an obviously groggy Owen was now staggering back to his feet. All common sense screamed at Nia to throw her second, and final, grenade – killing the Ulua….and Owen. After all that wasn't technically her friend anymore anyway.

But she couldn't do it; instead she launched herself at the Ulua, punching and kicking at it for all she was worth; her brutal temper once more being unleashed. She carried on until she could get her gun out and shoot the damn thing.

The Ulua was unprepared for such a violent outburst; the human male had been a purely lucky chance - he hadn't seen the alien come up behind him. The renegade had swung him round and stabbed him in the chest; killing him within moments. However, this little female's almost inhuman attack was much more than he could handle.

Such was her onslaught, so unexpected and vicious, that the alien staggered back under it. It was not used to fighting itself, using it's undead slaves to do the battling for it; it was certainly not used to fending off this sort of ferocious attack.

The brief pause was enough for Nia; and with a savagery that the others gaped at, as they too rounded the edge of the building, she emptied the entire gun clip into the head of the renegade; even as Owen advanced towards her and grabbed her from behind. As the Ulua died, so his resurrected beings began to stagger as its hold on them broke; especially the newly returned Owen.

Tosh looked at the Doctor "will they die?"

He shook his head "no, they're _already _dead. But if you're asking will they cease to exist, then the answer's still no; they're just free of his influence now."

They watched open mouthed as Nia broke free from a clearly bewildered Owen, fell over and then staggered to her feet; her face a cold mask impassive of rage. She grabbed a large sheet of metal; so big in fact she could barely lift it and heaved it over to the alien corpse.

Holding it as high above her head she could manage, she brought it down with all the force she could muster onto its neck…………severing its head from its shoulders. She did the same at its midriff; raising the metal again to severe it somewhere else, only to be stopped by Jack dragging her away – the metal clattering to the ground as she finally dropped it…..

"Is it dead?" Her voice was deathly calm; there was no tremor in her body – but her eyes raged with grief and fury at what had happened. It was clear she wanted to maim, to torture and torment the already dead creature on the ground. That she felt she had to do _something_ more to excise the rage within her; the red haze that threatened to consume her.

"It wouldn't be anything else, Nia; you've totally dismembered it."

She nodded her head once; shook Jack off and went to Owen – her voice wavered "I'm sorry; sorry I wasn't quicker…. I tried....but....." she put her hand over his wound; a wound that was already, sort of, healing. The bleeding had stopped and the hole was closing, but leaving a black scar where it had been.

"Couldn't be helped, love" he smiled at her "but thanks for that, saved me a job; and nice to know you care" he indicated the mutilated corpse.

Then he asked warily, only half joking "not going to do that to _me_ though are you?" Nia said nothing, only hugged him close, as tears filled her eyes. Confused by the sudden rush of affection, Owen merely returned the embrace – even as he allowed his gaze to travel to Jack, his concern for his colleague and friend obvious……

After a few moments Nia moved back and Gwen stepped in; Owen got to his feet unaided, adamant he was "as fine as a walking corpse gets". Jack knew the feeling well…

Nia stood alone, looking at the decimated renegade. Jack waved the Doctor away and went to her "you okay, short stuff?" he murmured, putting his arm round her stiff shoulders.

"I couldn't save him" she sighed, leaning slightly against him – trying to let the all consuming rage go "I really wanted to; I wanted to save him for Gwen….." She looked over at Owen "I wanted to save him….."

"I know; but he's fine…."

"He's _dead_, Jack."

"Well, _technically,_ sure. But _literally? _Nope, he's still our Owen – look…."

She glanced over at where he stood with Gwen who was busily ensuring he was definitely alright. She gave a shaky thumbs up to Nia, even as she hugged him close to her "he's alright….he's alright – he's fine, Nia; honest he is."

Nia sighed "but he's _dead!"_ She sounded like she was talking to idiots, who didn't grasp the concept of what had happened to one of their number.

"I don't _feel_ dead" Owen offered "I feel…..different, sure. But definitely _not_ dead." He was still trying to get his round what had actually happened, but he still existed so that had to be a plus right?

He was still here, with Gwen; Gwen, who he loved though he hadn't said it. Gwen, who was kissing him all over his face, crying, hugging him tight…..and telling him she l_oved_ him; love him so _much._ It was worth dying and coming back for that…_definitely._ He held her tight to him; closing his eyes as he recognized the smell of her strawberry shampoo, making a silent pact to himself that he was never letting her go now.

Nia shrugged "so long as you're with us, Owen – I'll take that as a good thing." She turned to the Doctor "how long's he got?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked at Martha "has he got a heartbeat?"

"No. None that was discernible anyway."

"Is he breathing?"

"Not really; it seems like he wants to, so he does. But it's a little odd as he keeps stopping and starting – I think if he remembers, he does; if he forgets, he doesn't."

Nia nodded at the young doctor and turned back to the Gallifreyan "so bearing all that in mind, how long has he got before he starts to rot? The body can't live without oxygen and blood going round it."

Suddenly it became clear what she meant; the Doctor shook his head "it doesn't work like that. He's not a ghoul or a zombie, Nia. He's……" he cast about for the right analogy "more like a vampire actually, without needing to drink blood; he'll never age now, never die. Well, unless someone blows him up of course.

He doesn't need to eat, sleep or breathe; though he can go through the motions of doing them if he feels like it. But he will continue to look exactly as he does now long after you lot age, die and turn to dust. Any injuries he receives will heal as this one has – leaving a black scar behind it."

"The others?"

"The same."

"So can they go back to their people?"

"If they want to, absolutely; but they might not – not every planet is as accepting of their dead returning as this one."

"We're not as a whole though, are we? It's just that us lot" she indicated her little team of friends and colleagues "deal with this sort of lunacy every day; so Owen's new…..existence" she couldn't say life, that wasn't even funny "is just another quirk to our current day in Nightmare Land."

She quietly picked up a petrol can and poured the contents over the bits of the bodies, including the Ulua's, that the others had piled up; then set it on fire with a lighter Jack handed her. "Better to be safe than sorry" she muttered as she put to the small flame to it.

"I hope you're not smoking, Jack – bad for your health" Owen joked as he wandered up, nodding at the lighter; still with Gwen clamped to his side, his arm round her shoulders.

He was pleased Jack noted with surprise; to him, to finally get Gwen was worth all this. He shook his head, wondering if he'd feel the same if it were him and Nia – yet knowing he probably would.

Instead of saying anything though, he rolled his eyes at the man before him "surprisingly, that's one of the few vices I _haven't_ got."

Nia stared at the burning corpses "whose going to tell the Ulua high guard that it's dead?"

Jack nodded at her "you did it; you tell them."

"Fine. Then we better contact these other…people's home worlds and see what they want doing."

She walked away, seemingly unconcerned; except for the clenched fists by her side - so tight her knuckles were white……

"It's not her fault" Owen muttered.

Jack sighed _"I_ know that, _you _know that; God, we _all_ know that – but _she_ won't accept it."

Owen pulled Gwen to him and kissed her forehead as she asked, for the millionth time, if he was alright "course I am; couldn't leave you, could I?" a joke, but there was a wealth of feeling in it too.

Gwen sighed and hugged him tighter "I love you; I won't leave you – I'm going to tell Rhys tonight; come with me to get my stuff, yeah? I won't leave you; you came back." She sounded awed by that alone…...

Nia looked round at the quiet talk between the two and locked eyes with Jack, a world of hurt in them; before she turned and walked on. Jack felt like she was reliving her own abandonment all over again – only in her case they never did come back, did they? They'd left her……


	12. Realisations

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Jack's finally realized what he'd been waiting for, now all he has to do is make Nia realize the same thing. Easy, right? Not with Nia it isn't. So Jack's after Nia and Gwen's with Owen - where does that leave poor old Ianto and Tosh? JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

waiting

_**Chapter Twelve – Realisations**_

They spilled into the pub not long after the Doctor and Martha had gone. The Doctor's parting words to the former time agent had been "remember what I said – don't make the same mistake I did with Rose. I don't want any friend of mine to go through that pain, Jack." Jack had nodded, a lump in his throat at the raw pain in the other man's eyes.

Nia had hugged him "I'm getting used to it." She waved a hand at the 'new' Doctor.

"You're doing it quicker than….." he stopped, the smile fading.

She held his face in both her hands, her eyes looking slightly beyond him "she'll find you" she whispered "she'll come back, you'll see….Rose loves you, she won't leave you for long."

She let him go, leaving him frowning – he'd expected Nia to have changed, grown up. But this was more than a child becoming an adult; there were things about her now that made him wonder exactly what had happened to her in the intervening years she'd been alone. He made up his mind to come back soon.

For now though he was taking the alien dead back to their home worlds, well the one's that would accept them. Jack was making arrangements to have the unclaimed humanoids getting a life, of sorts, on earth. As Nia had argued, successfully, to the higher ups at Torchwood – it wasn't their fault they were resurrected was it? Surely they had a right to exist now they'd been brought back. She'd personally keep an eye on them if necessary….

She was told it _was_ necessary, they would be settled in and around her home area – _she_ would be given the responsibility of ensuring they adapted to their new existence. If they didn't, they would be….dealt with. She knew what that meant, and was adamant it wasn't going to happen; not on her watch.

0-0-0-0

For now they were all trying to sort out what was wanted to drink. However, Nia couldn't shift the feeling that Ianto was upset about more than he'd told her on the way to the pub. After all, his fiancée had been dead for quite a while from what she knew, so why would he be sad about that now – even if, as he said, Owen's 'death' had brought it all back?

Before she could probe further though, Jack yanked her to her feet and told her she was helping with the drinks. "Only got two hands Nia; I'm very adept at most things" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning him an eye roll from all gathered "but carrying all those glasses of booze is too difficult even for me."

She'd rolled her eyes but gone with him to, as she told a grinning Gwen "just to shut him up, or he'll only go on moaning until we stuff something in his mouth."

Jack had grinned and asked if that was promise; Nia had slapped his arm. Tosh giggled and asked her "do you think Jack's a homosexual?"

Her best friend had deadpanned "I think he's a trisexual."

Tosh's eyebrows has risen "a _tri_sexual? Wow....how does that work?"

"He'll try anything once!" Nia had chuckled as she'd been towed away by Jack, who was rolling his eyes at the bad joke. Tosh copied him and then laughed, Nia was certainly quick to bounce back. To see her at the warehouse with Owen and then now you wouldn't believe it was the same woman. But then when you thought about all what she'd gone through up to now, you kind of understood it. To Nia at least Owen was still with them, beyond that she didn't care.

0-0-0-0

Nia and Jack had managed to get to the bar reasonably easily, but it had taken forever to be served; finally though the drinks were being lined up before them.

While they were waiting she leaned on the bar to watch the others. Gwen was fooling around with Owen; just so glad to have him with her, when she _knew _she'd come thisclose to losing him forever. Ianto and Tosh were laughing at something the young doctor had said – whatever it was had Gwen blushing and slapping his shoulder.

Once they'd left here they were going to collect her stuff from the flat she'd shared with Rhys. She'd told him over the phone it was over as they drove here from the warehouse; he was devastated, but she was adamant. She'd told him she loved Owen and she couldn't pretend anymore.

Nia knew the other man would try to persuade her different when she got back; and, at any other time, it might have worked. But not after today; and with Owen going with her, Nia knew Gwen would have the strength to leave this time.

When she turned back to help with the drinks, Jack had already put the money on the counter. "Thanks," the barmaid mumbled as she went off to serve another customer.

Nia put her arm out to help with the glasses, just as Jack's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, making her spill some of Owen's pint over her fingers.

Alarmed, Nia let go of the glass, but could not pull her hand back as Jack retained his grip on it. She stared at his long fingers enveloping her tiny wrist and lifted her dark blue eyes to his.

However he'd kept his head slightly bowed, his eyes only on her hand, his thumb now caressing the pulse point on her wrist. There was something so intimate about it, that Nia had rather he'd look her in the eye and told her what the hell he wanted in plain English.

This was hardly fair; her skin tingled under his touch. "Jack…" she breathed "_please_…..don't."

"Alright," he nodded almost imperceptibly, but his thumb still never ceased its gentle caress.

Nia was unable to pull her hand back, it didn't seem to respond to her brain telling it get far away from those mesmerizing fingers of his; her breath felt like it was catching in her throat – she couldn't help but watch when his thumb slid to her palm and gripped her hand gently. "I……." she whispered "I want….."

Jack finally looked up "what?" he breathed, so low she wondered if she imagined it "what do you want, Nia?"

The sounds of the pub were all around them, reminding them that they were in a public place. Goosebumps prickled her skin when Nia read in Jack's stormy blue/grey eyes that this was the only thing stopping him from progressing a _lot_ further with his caresses.

She realised he'd allowed her to know this; he _wanted_ her to know this. She gasped and finally jerked her hand back, shaking all over. She was shaking because she knew she _wanted_ him to take it further. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Owen yelled over "Oi! What's happening with our bloody beer – you brewing it yourselves or what?"

The spell was broken, the moment gone – and with a feeling she didn't want to analyse, lest it was more disappointment than relief, Nia quickly snatched up the glasses nearest to her and marched over to the table…….she ignored the exasperated sigh behind her as she left.

"God! Impatient much?!" she asked Owen in exasperation "see all them people over there? What did you think they were after, directions?"

He took in her deep blush and the daggers look he was getting from Jack and grinned innocently "sorry – was I interrupting something?"

"NO!" "YES!" Nia and Jack spoke together – she in instant denial and he trying to finally get his feelings out in the open; uncaring if it was in front of the others.

"_No_……nothing, it was _nothing._ You interrupted _nothing."_ Nia muttered, deliberately not looking at Jack "we…..we were just…" she cast about for some excuse, no matter how pathetic "chatting."

"Sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than me, love" Owen continued to grin at her "It certainly didn't _look_ like there was much actual 'chatting' going on over there."

Jack merely grumbled under his breath and muttered about using the bathroom.

As he left, Nia glared at Owen; ignoring the slightly confused looks she was getting from Tosh and Gwen "I'm going home!"

"Am I stopping you?" Owen couldn't help but enjoy her discomfiture – Nia knew she deserved it after ribbing him in her own quiet way about Gwen.

She smiled a little shamefacedly "No, you're not; so I am – tell Jack I've gone home when he gets back, yeah?"

"Sure" Owen still smiled like a Cheshire cat "think he'll mind much?"

Nia rolled her eyes "I'm _not_ rattled, you sod – so stop enjoying winding me up; if he minds, why should _I_ care anyway?"

"I could give you a few reasons – but I won't spell it out for those of our number who seem a bit slower on the uptake than me."

He winked and she slapped his shoulder "oh shut up, sod features!"

She grabbed her stuff to make a quick exit; but stopped to hug him again "I'm glad you're still here….."

Even as he felt a lump in his throat at the usually reticent Nia being so demonstrative; he laughed "see, now I know there's something up – you're usually happy to just lob insults at me!"

Nia just grumbled about "know it all doctors and their stupid jokes" as she dived for the door.

0-0-0-0

"So?" Gwen demanded as soon as she was gone "what was that all about?"

"Yeah" Tosh jumped in "you seem to know more than us two put together."

Owen basked in the glory "not telling – I want all the "I told you so's" to myself when they're due."

Gwen grinned "not likely – I've got one surefire way to get it out of you……"

Owen shook his head "not even then, babe".

Tosh shook her own head "all men are idiots."

Gwen nodded "sadly yes – but then we have to stay with them to ensure they don't hurt themselves don't we?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Owen bristled.

"Have you ever seen him iron a shirt?" Gwen ignored him and spoke to Tosh.

"No, but I remember him trying to put that tent up……" they rolled around laughing as Owen decided to head Jack off at the pass; thereby escaping the two women's uncalled for mickey taking, and also ensuring he still kept dibs on the juicy gossip as they wouldn't be able to pump their leader for info.

"She's gone" he said briefly as he reached Jack.

"I can see that – when? I've only been away a couple of minutes!"

"She left about oh…." Owen pretended to check his watch as Jack glared irritably at him "the same time you went to the loo." He glanced at his boss, trying to keep the glee of his face "had a bit of a tiff have you?"

Jack just glared harder "I'm going……"

"Yeah, if you hurry you might catch her – she always parks near here." he walked away, chuckling, before Jack could belt him; he certainly looked in the right mood to do it.

0-0-0-0-0

Gwen watched Jack fling open the pub door so hard it rocked back on its hinges "where's _he_ going in such a mood?"

"I think he just remembered he had a previous pressing appointment." Owen nodded.

"I see – got anything to do with Nia then?" she and Tosh shared a look before leveling female gazes at Owen.

He fell for it "I don't bloody believe it!!! You knew all along you bloody cows!"

"Nope, we didn't darlin' – but we do now!" Gwen crowed with laughter at how easy it was to fool him "come on then – spill! What do you know?"

Ianto got up and went to the bar; Tosh followed "you alright Ianto?"

"Yeah" but he sounded far from it.

"Sure?" Tosh liked the man before her; she saw that he was keen to please, keen to be part of the group – she knew how hard Nia worked to include him. The way she was almost apologetic around him lately.

Ianto knew Tosh was concerned and smiled sadly "I knew he wouldn't stay with the likes of me – she's sorry for it, even though she's not sure why; but it's not her fault is it?"

"Who are we talking about?" Tosh was genuinely lost for a minute.

"Nia and Jack – he likes her; no" the young man corrected himself "he _more_ than likes her; he was never like this with me, _never."_

"Oh…._oh!"_ Tosh finally felt the penny drop. She'd assumed that he and Jack had been winding the rest of them up with their flirting, snogging and such. After all, there'd been Ianto's cyborg ex; oh how _stupid_ could she be? Apparently they hadn't been mucking about, and Ianto was now left with the aftermath.

"I feel like such a cretin!" she exclaimed out loud "I never realized that…well, you and Jack…that…..well, it was…._real_…" she shut up.

"Yeah well…it doesn't matter now, does it? He loves her and I'm out in the cold." Ianto sighed.

"Lonely out here isn't it?" Tosh sympathized, nodding over at Gwen and Owen who were laughing together "they've got themselves together at last; funny how she can accept him dead, but not her normal every day boyfriend."

She shook her head "Love's a funny thing; and now Jack's after Nia and you and me are on our own." She sighed "life is very far from fair – even the bloody weevils at the Hub have each other!"

Ianto chuckled "fancy going for a pizza? There's a really nice Italian place just up the road."

"Why not? I doubt anyone would even notice we're not there!" Tosh didn't mean to sound bitter, but she really believed it.

"Nia would…..she notices everything." Ianto nodded with a small smile.

"Do you hate her?" Tosh hoped he didn't, as Nia was her best friend and she hated being piggy in the middle.

"No, how can I? The heart can't help who it wants – there's a whole back story with those two; I'm never going to be able to compete with that, how could I?" he smiled a little sadly "grab your coat and we'll go."

As they left arm in arm Tosh was right; no one even noticed.


	13. Confrontations

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Jack's had enough; he wants all his cards on the table – but what will Nia do? JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

_**WAITING**_

_**Chapter Thirteen – Confrontations**_

Jack hurtled down the side alley where he knew Nia always parked her car when they went to the pub. She was just unlocking it as he grabbed her and swung her round "what the……?!!" she was startled to begin with and about to kick out, when she saw who had a hold of her. "Jack, for the love of God – what's happened; it's not Owen is it? Is he alright?"

Then her face fell "oh no; the bloody Ulua aren't back _again_ are they? I mean, how many renegades do they _have?!"_

He hauled her to the side of the alley and pressed her against the wall "no, Owen's fine – better than fine, considering everything that's happened to him. The Ulua are very grateful for your actions as you know. _**I**_ just want to know why you left the pub?"

Nia began to squirm – there were no crowds of happy drinkers here, and he looked positively threatening right now. However, although she couldn't free herself from his vice like grip, neither was she going to admit anything else either. This was Captain Jack Harkness, her best friend in the whole wide world, the _one_ person she trusted with her life….totally.

She was _not_, repeat _not,_ going to screw all that up by screwing _him._ He didn't love her – he didn't love anyone; he _cared_, but that was it. She couldn't let her own feelings get in the way of anything else; _especially _their friendship – it was all she had.

She shrugged "I'd had enough; it's been a long day and I need to go." She wouldn't look at him, instead keeping her gaze to just over his left shoulder – not easy when he was so much taller than her.

Jack wanted to shake her; she was lying and they both knew it. Exasperation was almost making him reckless; Nia squirmed again – so he pressed her more tightly into the wall with his body.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth." He growled.

"Jack, as the sky is _not_ falling……..just for a change" Nia thought she was doing well at sounding fed up with him "I would really like to home and go to bed." She looked heavenward before pleading _'God, why are you doing this to me right now; couldn't it have waited just until tomorrow?!'_

But it seemed God was on another call and so she remained trapped under the weight of Jack's body. She glared at him "look, I really want to go home and go to sleep. I've had a crappy day; I'm _not _as fine with everything that happened to me as I thought I was.

I've had to blow up a load of aliens, yet _another_ one of my friends is now some sort uber immortal and" she flicked at her fringe "I think I'll be picking alien guts out of my hair for quite a while." She only paused momentarily "so, you deciding to play silly buggers tonight of all nights is _not_ helping; it's _really _not helping."

Jack continued to glower at her "finished? Good, now tell me the _truth_ – why are you _really_ going home so soon, when you normally stay a lot later?"

Nia squirmed but could barely move by now "I'm/_tired."_

"And you only _just_ realized that? I don't believe you!" Nia began to struggle in real earnest now, she didn't trust the way that Jack's lips was getting steadily closer to her mouth. "Why are you struggling? Afraid I'll kiss you?"

Nia forced her eyes to roll "don't be stupid – for one thing……." Before she could get any further she only just heard Jack mutter "to hell with this!" before his lips crashed down onto hers.

It seemed to last forever; certainly Nia lost track of time – but when she got her bearings she was being seriously kissed by Jack and her arms were round his neck. His arms were round her waist, holding her as close to him as he could get her.

She knew that she should push him away, that she should run to her car, go home and pretend like this had never happened – but she couldn't, not yet; this felt so _right._ Deep down Nia knew she loved him; she loved Jack with every fibre there was of her.

She'd loved him as a friend when she was a kid; but now as an adult she loved him totally. Her heart was his; but she wondered if he felt the same. Could they risk not only their friendship, but also their working relationship by entering into this?

She knew Ianto was smarting over something to do with her and Jack, but what? Then suddenly it hit her and with a force she rarely used, she pushed Jack backwards; even though he wouldn't relinquish his hold on her.

"You're not going to hurt me like you have Ianto! God, I was so _stupid!!" _She slapped her forehead "I didn't even see it, until just this second – you were having a relationship with him and now it's my turn; you dump that poor sod to try it on with me! Well, go to _hell!"_

Jack stood breathing heavily as she tried to break away from him; no woman had ever got to him like Nia had. As a child he wanted to protect her, keep her safe. He worried about her; if she was alright – all the time he was separated from her he wondered if she was happy, if she was protected.

But now, as a woman, he loved her so much it scared the hell out of him; something he'd sworn never to do – never to fall in love, but he'd gone and broken his own golden rule. He was completely off kilter….her words catching him on the back foot.

"Ianto and I…..we…." Jack grabbed her she turned to escape, having finally freed herself; casting about for the right way to explain things "we were lonely; _so_ lonely, Nia, you have no idea. I…I _like_ him; but not like I _love_ you – Ianto knows that. We were over _long_ before you came along anyway."

Nia refused to look at him – he pulled her chin round so she had to face him "but _you_….you've always been there Nia; I've thought about you every day, every night" his eyes roamed her face, as if committing it to memory "Ianto knows that, even if he doesn't like it."

Nia struggled against him, but it just caused him to hold her even tighter; her breathing labored as she glared at him "then why was he so hurt? Don't deny it Jack, I've seen the look on his face – I couldn't figure it out; or maybe I didn't want to.

You've never been intentionally cruel Jack, but then so much has changed since I was a kid; perhaps I just didn't want to believe….…." Accusation was in her eyes, and Jack closed his own against it.

"He wanted more than I could give him – that was why I finished it; I knew I'd never be able to let him have what he really wanted in the end." his blue/grey eyes opened and bored into Nia's.

"But with you it's all different and I can't explain why. I'd suffer the torments of hell if I had to, if it meant I could be with you." He grasped Nia's shoulders and shook her "_You _are what's important to me; just _you."_

Nia stared at him, knowing every word he spoke was true – she felt the same. At peace when she was Jack; that was why she could only sleep properly when she was with him at the Hub.

She sighed and relaxed against him slightly in defeat; he held her close, bending his mouth to her ear he whispered "you feel it too, don't you? You can't deny it Nia, you know you can't.

Ever since I saw your frightened little face behind that bin, I've felt as if I was waiting….always waiting for something; something tangible but just out of reach.

You haunted my dreams at night, and plagued my thoughts in the day. I worried about being away from you - you're always there; a picture in my mind, only a thought away._"_

Nia sighed in resignation as he brought her close to him again; but then suddenly her eyes snapped open and she pushed at his shoulders "Jack! People might see!"

He ignored her tugging at his arms and continued ghosting kisses across her neck "I'm not going to lose you again – I won't make the same mistake as the Doctor did with Rose."

Nia pushed him back from her "we need….we need to…." To what? She couldn't think of what she was going to say.

Her thoughts were confused; she couldn't think straight. "What? What do we need, Nia?" Jack whispered; as he punctuated his words once more with gentle kisses across her eyelids, cheeks and finally her mouth.

"I…….I don't remember….." she breathed.

Jack grinned against her mouth "well, let me take you home and I'll _show _you."

She took a deep breath and tried, futilely, to put space between them; but Jack wouldn't allow it "I need to think; I can't think straight when you do that…."

"Thinking's over-rated in my opinion." He smiled against her skin.

"Jack…." It was a plea.

"Nia, I _swear_ I won't hurt you….please, don't push me away…."

"Jack, please; we need to be serious about this…."

He continued kissing her neck as he muttered "I am serious; deadly serious."

She sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle; she couldn't fight herself _and_ him, as he steered her to his car……


	14. Nia's Place

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**Author's note: the weaponry is what I have on my own walls…Honestly! I'd love the helmets and shields, but they're too expensive. other than that, this is my living room! Burglars enter at their own risk! ;O)  
**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Jack's finally seeing Nia's home – will he be surprised by what's in it? JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

**WAITING**

_**Chapter Fourteen – Nia's Place**_

Jack hadn't known quite what to expect of Nia's flat. But what he saw was definitely….different. There were swords, axes and other weaponry everywhere in her spacious living room. She had a wall unit that had different style of helmets on small stands; dotted amongst the rest of the swords there were a few shields too.

Jostling with all this armoury were models of wolves, both large and small. There were also dragons; mainly blue and black, but also a few purple and red ones.

The room was decorated in quite muted colours of beige and mushroom given what adorned the walls and shelves; she had oatmeal coloured curtains that hung heavily from the large picture window. An ornate Victorian fireplace stood in the centre of the room; with a large plasma tv to one side of it. A stereo system completed the room.

It was a mish mash of styles, colours, eras and technology; but strangely, just like its confusing owner, it all worked. It was, Jack decided, pure Nia.

He nodded to the weaponry "expecting some visiting military needing arming?"

"I collect it" she shrugged as she went to put the kettle on.

Jack glanced round once more "there's an awful lot of it…"

"I've been gathering it for a long time."

"You're not comfortable with me being here" he guessed.

She sighed "this is _mine_ Jack; _no one_ comes here normally."

"Not even Tosh?"

"Not even Tosh."

"Wow, I'm honoured."

"You should be; I also expect this visit to be kept between the two of us. If the rest of them, especially Owen, know you've been here then they'll all want to come."

"And that's a bad thing, why?"

"I like my space – _this _is _my_ space."

Given what had only recently transpired between them, he felt he could be forgiven for being a bit confused right now. Not that he was exactly expecting her to fall into his arms with protestations of her undying love, but he kind of hoped she might at least be a bit more…….welcoming. A kiss, a hug even – damn it, what the hell had changed since the pub?

Nia turned to him "what's changed is you have no real idea what you're dealing with, Jack. I'm not little Nia anymore, and I haven't been for a long time; the Doctor sensed it, I caught him watching me more than once, trying to figure me out…….."

"You read my thoughts…."

"Yup, and I can read your feelings too; I don't all the time, before you ask as I think it'd be rude. Talk about invading someone's privacy. But there's other stuff I can do as well; stuff I _really_ don't like. I'm different; perhaps I always have been but…." She stopped and sighed "but I do wonder if I'd have changed _so_ much without the ECT; was that the trigger? Did something about it 'jump start' my abilities?"

"What 'other stuff'?"

"Not saying – for now; but you've seen one." At his quizzical look she elaborated "how I relate to animals and such; look at Terry, look at the Weevils…..could _you _interact with them like that?"

"No; but I'm thankful _you_ can." He grinned "I've always been a bit wary of Terry, and as for the Weevils; well, it goes without saying what we all think of _them._ Having someone on the team who can quiet them, make them more amenable to us is always going to be good thing."

She didn't reply; Jack sighed and tugged her into his arms. "Come on Nia; what's eating you?"

"I'm a freak" she muttered quietly as she stared at the floor.

"Oh and I'm not; Owen's not? God, Nia; it looks like I'm _immortal_ and Owen's become a real, honest to God _zombie!_ Now _those _are freaks – you? You're just….quirky."

She looked at him then, disbelieving "Quirky? _Quirky?!"_

It was enough to make him kiss her again; she leant into him before breaking away all too soon for his liking "this is madness Jack. It's not fair on anyone."

"Why is it; and why is it unfair and to whom?" He reached for her again but she neatly side stepped him and carried on making the coffee.

"You and me; this" she waggled a finger between them "its madness because it can never work; it's unfair _because_ it's madness. Because I'm going to die and you're not; for a really long time anyway, if ever. And it's unfair to both of us; me because I worry about hurting you by dying, or you hurting me because you leave me as I age because I'm old and ugly………"

"Woah! Nia, we have no real idea what's in store for me – or you for that matter. Do you have any idea the amount of my blood Owen pumped into you when you were hurt? I kid you not when I say many, _many _pints. God, I'm not even sure how much of your own blood was actually left be honest."

"Are you saying I'm like you now too? That I can't die?"

"I don't know – I'm not willing to attempt killing you to find out either before you ask…." He rubbed a hand over his face "all I am saying is that the future is just that, the future. It's an unknown quantity….."

"It can't be that unknown, the Doctor bumbles about in it quite happily…"

"Well, that's him – for the rest of us it's not so……pliable. Just come and hug me, let me sleep with you; and I mean just _sleep…."_ He added quickly t stem the protest on her lips. Taking the mugs off of her, he pulled her to him "I don't sleep much; well I didn't before you arrived. I'd wander around the Hub like an unquiet spirit most nights; just catching naps, or the odd hour here and there.

Then you came and you got hurt and had to stay with me; I found that if I could curl up with you I could pretty much sleep all night and if I did wake up I could watch you sleep and that would all make me feel…..at peace."

He rested his forehead against hers "I don't care what you can do; how bad it is, or anything like that. I love you; I think I always have. As a protector when you were a kid; and now as something more, something deeper, now you're an adult. I don't expect you to understand or believe it, but it's true. I've been waiting Nia; waiting for you to catch me up….I just didn't know it until now."

"Oh Jack" she sighed as she hugged him "what the hell am I going to do with you?"

"I've got a few suggestions, but it depends on how far you can bend like a pretzel?"

She slapped his shoulder "and just when I think you're all romantic, you go and dive right back into the gutter!"

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I love you Nia; I honestly do. I don't care whether you stay like you are now for eternity or get old and live to be a hundred; I'll always love you. You must know that if you can read my mind and my heart."

She kissed him passionately; the first time she'd actually initiated it "I love you too" she said when they eventually came up for air "but I'm still not sure….."

He was so taken aback by her admission; given, he knew, without realizing what she'd said, that he just nodded "then we'll go slow; alright?"

"Alright…." But he could tell she was still wary. He sighed; was it just their situation, or was it more down to the fact that she felt she'd lost so much already? If it was the latter how much of the blame should he shoulder for abandoning her so long ago? It was a question he was loathe to ask for fear of the answer…..


	15. Pain

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**WARNING:**____**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**I suffer severe migraines and, since my second stroke, this is how I talk when in pain - or upset, tired or angry. It's a strange truncated way of speech, but it's enough to make myself understood. Most of the time I'm unaware I'm even doing it.**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Nia's got a headache and it's to do with Gwen, will Jack get to the bottom of it? Doubtful, knowing how stubborn Nia can be! JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

_**WAITING**_

_**Chapter Fifteen – Pain**_

Jack was true to his word, for a change, and didn't lay a finger on Nia beyond hugs and kisses. Surprising everyone, who thought she might let them know what was occurring (assuming she knew that hadn't already guessed), Nia instead did her best to keep him at arm's length when working.

She tried her hardest to respect the boss/employee dynamics – but it wasn't easy. Jack had never been one for rules, and he bent or broke those he particularly didn't like; Nia being distant because he was her boss was a particular rule he was coming to loathe with a sincere passion – much to the amusement of the rest of the team…..well, Owen anyway.

Still, Nia did her best and the others respected her for it. No one mentioned her loss of control the day Owen 'died'; and the usual love/hate relationship between her and Owen had returned to normal….at least by their somewhat warped standards.

Nia was even friendlier with Ianto now she was fully aware of what had happened between him and Jack. She even went so far as to pull him to one side and apologise for taking Jack from him. The young man had hugged her, but admitted the other man was already backing off long before she appeared.

Still there was a strange camaraderie between the two now that went beyond the norm; she well aware he was heart sore, and to her this was yet another reason to keep Jack at bay when the others were around. So it went on for another two months; but then everything shifted once more…….

0-0-0-0

It started when it was almost Christmas; Jack found her curled up in his bed holding her head. She was obviously in pain and immediately his heart lurched; Tosh had told him she was sure there was a problem with Nia – the Weevils were going nutty in their quarters and Terry was screeching away up in the top of the building. She said these were both signs their human pal was in trouble; she'd learnt to read them and he should do the same.

Admittedly Tosh was a bit hurt that Nia wouldn't tell her what was wrong; and neither would Gwen. She huffed her irritation – Nia was her best friend and would always be there for her, even if it meant blowing off Jack (which he hated). As for Gwen, she'd been a friend and colleague for ages now – yet both women obviously had issues, and neither one would tell her what was bothering them. It upset her that they didn't seem to trust her.

She said all this to Jack; her sadness and loneliness spilling over into her words, making her sound whiny even to her own ears. But Jack patted her arm and shrugged "they're both private people, Tosh – Gwen never let on when she started sleeping with Owen; Nia nearly died when she was bleeding out yet pretending to be alright….it's just their way."

He gave her his trademark grin "if you do what I've done, which is stop trying to figure them out, you'll find life gets a whole lot easier." Tosh grinned in return, the truth of his words hitting home and walked off with a brief smile and left for the night.

As soon as he turned his back though, Jack's own grin slipped from his face as he began searching for Nia – if she wasn't still somewhere in the Hub he was going to go to her flat and find out what was happening. Despite what Tosh thought, he _had_ also noticed the fact that Gwen seemed worried and preoccupied and so did Nia…..

So to find Nia in his bed in evidently serious pain was alarming "what's occurring short stuff?" he asked gently as he hunkered down beside her.

"Head hurts – turn light off." She waved a hand in the general direction of the overhead light. Jack clapped his hands twice and the lights went out; Nia grinned despite her discomfort "still think that's cool; forgot to do it though."

Jack scooted her over and huddled up to her "you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to stick you with a dose of sodium pentothal?"

"Do it too, wouldn't you?" She sighed and she turned into his arms.

Hugging her close Jack rubbed his chin over the top of her head "absolutely – so save us both some time and tell me what's wrong?"

"Gwen…."

"I know; she's been preoccupied of late – but I figured she's just moved in with Owen, she left Rhys a month before their wedding; and, as I recall with horrible clarity, that didn't go down well judging by the visit we got from his mother when she turned up in the pub." He gave a mock shudder, feeling her smile briefly against his shirt despite the pain radiating off her.

"More than that" the amusement faded "it_ bad_ Jack; something bad's happening. Can't always block her now. Her feelings make me dizzy - so intense; her thoughts scream in my head. But so quick I can't catch them….." She rubbed her head "it makes headache very bad….sorry."

"Why? Why are _you _sorry?"

"Usually stronger than this but….." she sighed "she's got lot going on; she doesn't want to worry anyone….."

"What about Owen?"

"He don't know; _how_ he don't I haven't clue – but he don't." she stilled as another wave of pain racked her head. "Head hurts….a lot."

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"Well, your face is wet I can feel it….."

"Oh damn it!" Suddenly she broke away and turned on his tiny bedside light visibly flinching as the light stung her eyes.

Jack blinked at her _"Christ_ Nia – your nose is pouring blood!"

"Yeah, get nosebleeds when I got to block hard. _Good_ thing is headache will go now. Bad is, it messy."

"What, you mean if you don't bleed to death first?"

"Oh har de har – tissues please." She tipped her head back, but began coughing as the blood flowed down her throat.

"Here" Jack stuffed a box of tissues in her hand "how long do they last?"

"Depends" she muttered as she righted her head slightly and stuffed the tissues under it "sometimes a long while; others stop almost as soon as starts."

If Jack noticed her speech was sketchy he never said. It was alarming what was happening to her, he hated caring so much – he saw it as a weakness, an inability to be effective in his job. If he was worrying about people he could be missing the details…..

A small hand pushed at his chest and Nia tried to stand up "if I'm problem, I go." Her eyes flashed angrily, and Jack mentally cursed himself for so easily forgetting she could read minds as well as feelings.

"You are _not _a problem, but _I_ have just as many issues with commitment as you do."

"Whatever – I go home." He didn't like the way she could dismiss him so easily. He wondered if she really felt the same about him as he did about her.

She huffed her irritation "course I do – but not here to cause trouble. I go."

He sighed and hauled her down beside him; stifling the smirk when she didn't fight to hard to get free. Instead quickly subsiding "how's the nose?"

"Still there."

"Oh ha, ha; everyone's a comedian. I meant the bleeding…"

"Stopping – not choking on blood now."

"Oh well, that's got to be good." He smiled against her hair "you're so touchy do you know that? Sometimes I feel I have to walk on eggshells around you."

She muttered something he didn't quite catch but knew wouldn't be complimentary. "Nia?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Sure."

"Sure? That's it? That's all I get – a 'sure'?"

"Yes, Jack" she sounded irritated with him as she made the sentence coherent "yes, I love you. Alright?"

He rolled his eyes knowing she'd know even if she couldn't see him do it. "Gee you really know how to make a guy feel wanted…"

"Shut up – sleep now."

He grinned and turned the light off…..not realizing what was to come. In the darkness Nia stared unseeing, into a misty future she was reluctant to face.

Turning, she snuggled into Jack; praying that between them they could keep everyone safe.

But even as he enfolded her close to him, for the first time in her life she wasn't sure; something inside her was fighting to get out and she was scared…of what it could do, of what _she _could do.


	16. Worried

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Gwen's left Rhys, but he's not happy – what will Nia do when her friend and colleagues are threatened? JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

waiting

_**Chapter Sixteen – Worried**_

Nia knew what was coming now…..to a certain extent. She knew there was a confrontation of sorts approaching; she knew it would involve Gwen, she just didn't know how or when. It was this feeling of impending doom, as if she was waiting for the other shoe to drop that was the most annoying….and worrying.

If she had had a clear path that she could act on, a definite idea of what was going to occur, then she could plan accordingly. But as it was she was merely groping around in the dark, trying to get a clearer picture. She sighed and picked up the packet of painkillers – it was going to be another one of those days…..

0-0-0-0

If the others sensed her preoccupation, _most_ of them didn't mention it. Owen did….naturally. But the rest merely watched from afar, unsure of how best to talk to her about what was bothering her. It had become apparent since Owen's 'death' that there was a part of Nia that was dark. Dark and _very_ violent; and whilst the others weren't necessarily frightened of her per se, they certainly approached her with caution now.

Owen though thought that, as he was already dead, there wasn't much she could do to him and so treated her with the same teasing attitude he always had. For that Nia was eternally grateful; not that she told him. Theirs wasn't a loving friendship; in fact they thrived more on insulting each other than anything else. Even Jack didn't understand it, but left them to it. Anything that was good for Nia was okay with him.

Today she knew 'it' would happen; the thing she'd been waiting for. Like a festering wound it was now time for the suppurating matter to start leaking out; and, just like an infected injury, the ramifications weren't going to be pretty or easily dealt with.

She wandered over to Gwen "you alright?"

Gwen sighed; dark circles round her eyes and her pale complexion gave a lot away. "Not sleeping too well; but you'd understand that right?" It was well known at the Hub that, like their leader, Nia wasn't the world's best sleeper.

Sure enough her friend grinned "me and insomnia are best buddies that's for sure. For me it's just…." She shrugged "well, me. Though I admit I've been sleeping better lately…" her gaze strayed to Jack who was talking to Tosh but, feeling her gaze on him, he turned and grinned.

She rolled her eyes "he's got _such_ a dirty grin…."

Gwen smiled "you love him a lot, don't you?"

Once again Nia shrugged "I think I always have done; in different ways of course. I was only seven the first time we met, but I immediately trusted him. There was something about Captain Jack Harkness that drew me to him; he's the only person in my entire life, since my parents died, that I trust with my life…..utterly."

She turned back to Gwen "but you feel the same about Owen; you love him, you trust him. Way more than you did Rhys; and that's not me reading you – it's just obvious from the way you look at him."

"Yeah; but Rhys took it so bad….."

"He threatened you?"

"He did; he made all sorts of ugly threats – that was in-between calling me a whore, a slapper, a tart. Saying his mother was right about me; that once a slut always a slut."

Nia's eyebrows rose "well, I know what I'd been saying back – once a spoilt little mummy's boy, always a spoilt little mummy's boy."

Gwen laughed "he wasn't, wasn't he?"

Her friend smiled "I honestly never knew what you saw in him; Owen's a toerag but he's a good toerag. He's also a, sort of, zombie – so at least he's interesting too. I think if I'd heard just one more of Rhys' 'funny' work stories I'd have stabbed him to death with my biro."

Owen grinned "so you like me, eh? Knew I'd win you round."

_"N-o" _Nia rolled her eyes, but you couldn't miss the smile that hovered too "what I _was_ saying was that you're the lesser of two evils – trust me, that's not really a compliment."

"Listen I'll take whatever compliments I can get; I'm not a sex God like old Jack over there….."

"Someone call?" their boss turned round with a smirk; obviously eavesdropping.

Nia sighed "we were talking _about_ you, not to you; anyway, you're no sex God so drop that idea right now – me and Ianto have been swapping notes…."

Jack blanched slightly "what?"

Nia grinned mischievously "ah that's got you worried hasn't it? But I wanted to know what I'd be getting into beforehand." She nodded at him clearly pleased with herself "well, you can stew now, I've got work to do" she waved to Gwen and Owen "cya" she winked at them and it was all Gwen could do to stifle the smirk. Lord but she had their irrepressible boss over a barrel.

Owen had to hold his nose to keep from laughing as Jack came over and asked "she didn't mean that, did she? Do you think she was serious? It's just the sort of thing I could see her damn well doing too."

Owen grinned as he began to walk away "listen I'm still reeling from the shock of finding out you two haven't had sex yet. No wonder she says you're no sex god; Jeez Jack looks like you're you losing your touch." Gwen merely patted his arm and followed Owen; their laughter echoing around the Hub soon after.

0-0-0-0

That evening they were in the pub - well, Nia, Tosh and Gwen were – Owen was off seeing to some file retrieval with Jack; though the women expected them any minute.

Gwen got up to go to the Ladies; after she'd gone Tosh touched Nia's arm. "You're worried about something; Jack will be fine, you know that – it's not like anyone can kill him." She added the last on a whisper.

Her best friend smiled tiredly "it's not Jack I'm worried about."

"Who then; me?"

"No; you're safe. It's Gwen….Gwen and Rhys to be exact."

Tosh's eyebrows hit her hairline "she's not thinking of going back to him surely? I thought she was happy with Owen?"

"No she's not and yes she is, in that order" Nia sighed "it's more like…." She rubbed a hand over her face "it's more like Rhys is having these really dark thoughts about Gwen. She says he threatened her when they broke it off; I got the feeling it was only Owen being there that stopped Rhys hitting her then."

"You read him?"

"I do every few days" Nia waved a hand "I know I shouldn't; it's a bit of stretch even for me to reach out that far. I'm also well aware that Jack would probably go mad, but Rhys has always been a bit dark…"

Her friend didn't look convinced "really? He's always struck me as a bit of berk."

"Oh he is; a real mummy's boy – but that's the problem; I have usually found that the most insane people had mothers who had little to no clue that telling your child the world revolved around them was a _very_ bad idea."

Tosh nodded "well, that certainly makes sense" she shuddered "his mother was terrible…..I remember her coming in here after Gwen dumped him."

"Precisely" Nia agreed "so berk or not he's a nasty piece of work who's used to getting his own way. It's been a while since they broke up, so he's had time to fester and dwell on his anger at the situation. No doubt with that dragon of a mother dripping poison into his ear about Gwen at every available opportunity too. Let's not forget she was taken over by an evil alien – like to like and all that."

"Oh that's got to be a given….."

"So I think he'll have a go…"

"At trying to get Gwen back?"

"No, in this case I think it'll be 'if I can't have you, no one will'. He'd rather do something to her than see her happy with Owen."

Tosh blanched "are you _sure?"  
_

Nia sighed "I have _lots_ of things I can do, Tosh; admittedly some are a bit….fuzzier than others, but they all work. Rhys becoming a problem is a given." She looked around "is Gwen at the bar? Only she's been gone ages."

Tosh looked over there as Nia's gaze scanned the rest of the pub "nope; I don't think she's come back from the ladies yet though."

Nia stood; her face draining of colour – she grabbed her best friend's arm "come on!"

Before Tosh could protest she found herself being hauled outside and down a side alley – she could then just make out two figures struggling in the alley.

Nia didn't think to call for Jack or Owen telepathically; she just saw red, knowing it was Gwen and Rhys that were struggling in the darkened area before her.

As she strode forward, her step sure and determined; Tosh fumbled with her mobile – fear and anxiety making her clumsy. She was worried for Gwen, but she was more concerned about what Nia was going to do; memories of the day they fought with the Ulua sprung unbidden to her mind….

Nia glared ferociously at Rhys as she yanked him away from Gwen. His fingers being wrenched from her throat would leave nasty marks she knew. She bent down as her friend slumped to the ground "are you alright?"

Gwen nodded slowly "he grabbed me on the way back from the Ladies" she rasped, rubbing her throat "I was so surprised I didn't even get a chance to scream…_behind you!"_

But her warning was unnecessary; as if with eyes in the back of her head, Nia's arm snapped up and grabbed the lump of brick Rhys had in his hand. She yanked it away from him and threw it far out of his reach. She smiled darkly; her whole attitude changing "you should've stayed far away from us, Rhys…." She murmured.

In reply he let loose with a string of expletives; Nia was impressed he knew so many swear words, he didn't strike her as the cussing sort. She noticed his eyes had darkened with hatred; she knew her own wouldn't look much different – she was full that strange rage again; to hurt, to maim….to do to someone else as had been done to her friend.

She swung round and knocked him flying with the back of her hand; Gwen sat on the damp ground, her mouth open in shocked horror as her normally placid and calm friend became the same raging animal as she had been when they'd fought the Ulua. The short, slight woman became stronger and more powerful as she tossed Gwen's ex around like he was a rag doll.

Whilst she might not be superhuman in strength, it would seem her adrenalin levels increased enough for her to become a threat her opponent regardless of gender or species.

Tosh, too afraid to try and stop her best mate, merely hurried over to Gwen "I've called the others" she whispered "I only hope they get here before she kills him."

It was a vain hope….Nia's rage was in full control.


	17. Bloody Confrontation

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: Nia's rage is in control…..again. JxOC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

WAITING

_**Chapter Seventeen – Bloody Confrontation**_

Across London Jack's phone began to beep; sighing he picked up and started talking straight away "we'll be there as soon as we can – the traffic's appalling; just get the drinks in."

Owen grinned "are they missing us?" Silence greeted his question and he looked across to see Jack's brow creased into a deep frown as Tosh, realising they hadn't got her message, gabbled what was happening to their boss. "Oh, that's _not_ a good look" he sighed.

"Jack, I mean it" Tosh was breathing fast at the other end of the line "you have to get back here _now!_ There's blood _every_where!" Suddenly there was a piercing scream behind her.

"Oh my God, Tosh! What's he doing to her?" Jack's voice was full of concern, and Owen began to get more worried by the second.

Tosh shook her head even though Jack couldn't see her "that's not Nia screaming, that's _Rhys."_ She shuddered "please Jack, you're the only person I know that can stop her…..she's….she's tearing him apart…."

The line went dead…

"Put your foot down; drive _over _these idiots if you have to….."

"What's happened?" Even as he was scanning for a different route Owen was worrying about Gwen.

"Rhys attacked Gwen; luckily….kind of…..Nia got the heads up on him. She stopped him doing too much damage…."

"Kind of' what the hell does that mean?" Owen was frowning now; banging his fist on the steering wheel in frustration.

"Nia's lost it big time – there was screaming in the background, I thought it was Rhys attacking her or Gwen….it sounded like a girl, but Tosh said it was Rhys."

Owen flashed a look at Jack "I know, I know" the other man rubbed his face "she's gone over the top again; I'm beginning to understand why the Weevils and Terry like her – she's a hunter and it's like to like."

0-0-0-0

A few minutes later, Owen pulled over "Jack it'd be quicker to run from here…"

His boss was already opening his door "come on!"

When they reached the pub, Tosh was waiting in the road with Gwen; they followed her directions to the rear, what greeted them had even Owen throwing up in the gutter. Rhys, or what was left of him, was spread around the entire alley.

Gwen and Tosh now cowered behind a bin; the similarity to when he found Nia all those years ago was not lost on Jack. The two women were sprayed with blood, as were the walls in the alley.

Nia was still raging at the dismembered corpse of Gwen's ex; hissing how he'd never hurt her friend again. He'd never do anything to her team again – this was_ her _team, _her _pack and she _would_ defend it to the death. He wasn't the Rhys they knew anymore anyway; something else had him – permeated by his mother. A dark force, something…different "no more mummy's boy black heart" she said as she squished the organ in her fist before dropping the destroyed heart to the ground.

"Black hearted Rhys; maybe I should deal with your mummy next?" She rumbled her displeasure at finding not much left of him intact enough to destroy further. "She was the evil one; she still had some traces left – but she gave them to you, to help you kill Gwen…but you _failed._" She laughed grimly; more a rasping noise than a genuine laugh "God, but you were _weak,_ you evil bastard. Even with all that dark shit in your system, you still couldn't do it right."

The rest of the team looked confused as Nia continued to rant; no one noticed the wind come racing down the alley - Owen was trying to ascertain if Gwen was alright and how much shock Tosh was in.

Ianto, also alerted by Tosh when she thought that Jack wouldn't get there in time, rounded the corner at a flat out run and it was his gasped "bloody hellfires!" that brought Nia's attention to them.

She spun round; covered in blood and gore, her hands looking almost strangely claw like in the way she hooked them to get a better purchase on the slippery piece of torso she was holding.

"Get away from here – all of you" she hissed at them; her eyes were almost purple they'd darkened so much. "He's mine and I _will _finish him."

Jack moved forward slowly and with his hands up to show he was safe "Nia, come on short stuff – the guy's dead. Seriously would you _look_ at him?"

She tossed the piece of flesh away she was holding and then stamped heavily on the detached head, almost flattening it. "Doesn't matter; got to finish it…."

Jack made to move forward again; but a hand stopped him. Turning he saw a young man with a, clearly horrified, redhead and a young man who looked like he might throw up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Now Jack" the bow tied young man admonished "is that anyway to talk to your friend the Doctor?" He gestured to Nia "I see she's been playing again, I wouldn't approach her if I were you. Let me try….."

Before Jack could respond, the Doctor had approached her much as he would the rest of the time. He spun her round and locked eyes with her.

"He's dead and you've done enough – this is going to be tough enough for Torchwood to hush up, do you really want to make Jack's life harder?"

She bared her teeth at him and he shook his head "not bothering me; I've been bloody locked up in a big box, I've had to do alsorts to save the universe recently." As he spoke he quickly scanned her with his sonic screwdriver "poor old Rory over there died, came back as a plastic robot, guarded the box for two thousand years and then retraced his timeline back to being a living human – so pardon us for not being intimidated."

She sighed and stepped back "just let me finish him; just let me make sure he's definitely dead…."

"You have and he is. Jack?" He turned to the tall American "little help?"

Jack came over and scooped Nia up as she passed out, uncaring of the blood and gore all over her. The Doctor nodded "thought that would happen; she had obscene levels of adrenelin rushing round her body. Techinically she was like a scaled down version of the Hulk….obviously not green though."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes "what a bloody mess; and what the hell happened to you _this_ time?"

The Doctor shrugged "long story – not the time now; tell you later. Have you got anyone to clear this up?"

"Sure; yes we have, though it'll take some explaining…."

"Say he was possessed by an Ancara demon from Myaka; it's a planet a long way from here. _Very_ violent species; the Ancara demons are their warrior class and are even nastier than the rest of the population. They can possess the corporeal bodies of other species so they can interact on that beings homeworld. Its incredibly unlikely humans will ever have to deal with them, so it's safe to blame this on them."

Sighing the Doctor looked around "this is pretty much what they'd do to a vanquished enemy."

"Does that mean….?"

"Oh no" the Doctor interjected realizing where Jack was going "this is all pure Nia; or should I say pure Nia's rage. Which, judging by this, is a _very_ scary thing."

"We should get her back to the Hub; Tosh call the Cleaners, they'll deal with this. Explain about the Ancara demons and tell them there is a _lot_ of blood." Jack began to tote Nia back to the car; Tosh and Gwen crept out of their hiding place.

The Doctor grinned and held out his hand "I'm the Doctor, pleased to meet you. This Amy and this is Rory; they've just got married."

"Yeah and this is not a good honeymoon Doctor, trust me" Amy muttered as she looked around the carnage in disbelief.

The Doctor jammed the lock on the pub's back door as they passed "make sure no unsuspecting local comes out this way and sees this…."

Jack nodded and carried on back to the car. By the time they got back to the Hub Nia had come around and was merely staring in muted anger that they'd not let her finish Rhys to her satisfaction.

Jack stood her up; he'd had her cradled on his lap in the back seat, whilst Rory rode in the boot and Amy sat next to Owen who was driving. Gwen and Tosh brought up the rear with Tosh driving Nia's car.

0-0-0-0

The Hub sounded calm and peaceful; that was until the Weevils and Terry got the scent of the blood and found that Nia's sent was all mixed up with it. Jack sent a still clearly shaken Tosh to reassure Nia's non human friends that she was alright.

Nia immediately struggled to free herself and Jack released her. She sprang away from them; the rage still coursed through her – but what else could she kill? These were her friends and the rest strangers; innocents, she couldn't hurt any of them.

The Doctor approached her a little more carefully; she was recharged and less likely to collapse – he didn't want to end up the same way as the corpse he'd seen….well, the bits of it anyway.

Nia glared at the young man staring at her as he gripped her shoulders "I know you're angry Nia; I know that you want to protect your friend. But really, slaughtering everything around you is probably _not_ the best way to show everyone you can control your temper."

He gently turned her to face a mirror not too far away "look at yourself; you're covered in blood…" then he turned her to face the others "they're scared of you…time to calm down yeah?"

She took a deep steadying breath "who _are_ you?"

"The Doctor…."

"What doctor? I don't _need _a bloody doctor" she frowned as she took the hanky he offered and wiped the blood from her face.

"Not what…._the…."_ he smiled "it's _the_ Doctor."

She frowned more deeply; her tone becoming almost accusatory "but you've changed…._again."_ Then she rolled her eyes "oh for God's sake; I'd only just got used to the other one….what happened _this_ time?"

"I saved Donna's granddad."

She shrugged "bully for you. Did she say thank you?"

"She didn't really know."

"Bit pointless then."

"Not really; I liked him."

Jack looked him up and down "you're getting younger too."

"The next one will probably be twelve then" Nia groused "pretty soon he'll be waving a sonic dummy around instead of a screwdriver." She prodded the new Doctor's shoulder "what number are you anyway?"

"I'm the Eleventh."

"You want to start being careful then; you've only got another couple of regenerations left. I remember my first Doctor telling me that."

He looked slightly affronted "I'm _always_ careful."

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing."

"It's just…..complicated sometimes."

"Yeah right." She looked down at herself "I need to go clean up; what happened to him?"

"Torchwood has a clean up crew…." Jack sighed "you're probably going to owe them a few pints."

"You should've let me finish him."

"Nia he really _was_ dead you know" the Doctor nodded at her "when I got there, there was bits of him all over the place."

Rory nodded emphatically "there were bits even hanging off the lampost" he thought for a moment "it might've been an arm..."

Nia nodded and sighed, sounding far away "yeah, but sometimes they come back."

"Who do?"

She looked up and blinked at the Gallifreyan "nothing; it doesn't matter. It's no one, it's nothing; leave me alone."

Jack looked worried as she stamped off to the showers.

"Don't have the water too hot or the blood will congeal in your hair." The Doctor called and then looked around at the disgusted faces "well, it will; and it's a bugger to get out when it does."

Jack shook his head "I don't even want to begin to guess how you know that."

"No, you probably don't, you're right."

"Are you sure she's not got one of those demons inside her?" Jack wasn't so sure she didn't.

"I'm positive; not least because if she had she'd be dead now too. They raise the body temperature and blood pressure of their host until the body basically explodes; that's why I told you to tell your superiors that it was the Ancara demons in the first place."

"I have to sort this mess out and then we need to talk; you know something."

The Doctor smiled "of course I do Jack, why do you think we came back?"


	18. Eleventh Doctor

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one, so please take it as read I mean no harm and make no money from this.**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: The new Doctor's visiting….. JxOFC GxO**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_

_**WAITING**_

_**Chapter Eighteen – Eleventh Doctor**_

A while later Jack and the Doctor were sat in the former's office. Jack was obviously worried "she's changing so much; she's nothing like I remember her."

"The Nia we know is still in there, it's just….."

"Just what?"

"Just that something else is too" the Doctor sighed "I did some checking" he tapped his ever present sonic screwdriver "amazing what this clever little contraption can do. It would seem when she had the ECT it triggered something, not sure what. Abilities that would otherwise have lain dormant and never presented themselves most likely; all her life she would've been just like everyone else." He shook his head over the idiocy of mankind "but they gave her electro shocks; high levels and far too frequently. The consultant concerned was experimenting; trying new ways of delivering the treatment – I checked up on him; he was a real fruit loop apparently - very odd" he tapped his head.

"Of course some families objected about what was being done their loved ones; but Nia had no family, so she was one of his favourite guinea pigs." The Galifreyan shook his head once more "according to her records, which are incredibly easy to access by the way I did it all on the way here, she certainly had far more than normal levels of ECT – both in voltage and the amount of treatments; it must've been hell for her."

Jack took a deep breath and fought down the anger and frustration at not being there for her. Pictures of the child Nia had been being held down and abused by the very people who were supposed to help her, to protect her, all in the name of science sprang unwelcome to his mind; he scowled at the Doctor "we failed her."

"No, you didn't" Nia walked into the room; freshly showered and changed she looked like his Nia once more. She walked over to him, her hand grazing his shoulder; grateful beyond words when he didn't flinch at her touch. The ramifications of what she'd done tonight were only just now hitting home.

However her first thought was to reassure Jack "you really do need to stop beating yourself up about what happened to me. He doesn't" she gestured to the Doctor "it happened and he's not bothered."

"Well _I_ am; I _promised_…"

She put a finger to his lips and slipped round the chair to sit in his lap; the Doctor discreetly left. "You kept your word as best you could. The Doctor and Rose were not lost, Jack. But they never once came to see if I was alright. You did; the minute you felt you could find me, you did."

"Yeah and then I left again; only for you to end up alone a short while later."

"Jack, you left because you thought I was settled - normal and happy; you didn't want to upset me or my life as you thought it was – a good thing. The irony was it nothing like what you thought you saw. Oh sure, Joe and I were fine – but not in the way most couples are; he was wary of me and what I could do. Oh I was nothing like I am now, but I was darker than I was as a kid and he sensed it."

She sighed and held his face between her hands so he had to look at her "I'd like to think that you got me here and basically refilled me with your blood when I was hurt, that you stay at mine or make me stay here, that you hug and kiss me because you love me and _not _because you're on some seriously major guilt trip."

He kissed her; gently at first but then with increasing passion. When they finally broke apart he leant his forehead against hers "Nia, trust me on this _one_ thing – I love you more than anything in the world. I love you so much it scares me to death. I can't always be objective around you, you mess with my head as well as my heart; but I also couldn't imagine my life without you in it now."

She smiled and kissed his forehead "well, I feel the same about you, so that's good. You'd look pretty bloody silly if I told you I was wildly in love with Ianto instead."

"About Rhys…."

"That wasn't Rhys, Jack – not really." She sighed, got up and sat on the sofa, tucking her knees under her chin and hugging her legs, as if trying to fold herself up and away from all of what she'd done.

Her eyes took on a distant look as she tried to explain what she'd seen that was so different from the way the others had viewed him "he was….different. His DNA had been….manipulated; changed somehow" she shrugged "I don't know, but I think it came from his mother; he had vague memories of her biting his arm, there was a burning feeling and he was sick for a few days. He thought it was all some weird bad dream due to the high fever he'd had. Then there was all this black rage against Gwen that just built and built until he couldn't bear it any more…."

"You think she made him an alien; that she was still an alien?"

"No, but I think there was some alien DNA still left inside her; buried deep and still hating Gwen, just as much as the human side did. When he got upset about the split, the part of her that was still his mother; that still wanted to protect her baby boy, took control and made sure he would take revenge."

"So that was why you killed him…."

"No, I killed him because he threatened my friend and I knew he wouldn't give up until she was dead. I didn't want her spending the rest of her life looking over her shoulder; and she would've if he'd survived – the mutated DNA would've seen to that."

"What of his mother?"

She shrugged again "if I let myself, sure, I could go and kill her the same way I did her son. But that would raise too many questions with the powers that be; Rhys is one thing, his mother entirely another. She's made no move against Gwen, apart from that one time in the pub.

She appears this over protective mad old bat of a mother, but that's it. The Doctor's right, I don't want to get you into any more trouble than I've already caused you. However if she does come after Gwen too, then all bets are off and I won't be held responsible for what I'll do."

"Do you think she will?"

Nia sighed again and shook her head as if unsure of her answer "with that mad old bitch anything is possible."

Jack came and sat beside her, pulling her into his arms; she allowed herself to rest her back against his chest "Nia, what makes you like that?"

"Like when I killed Rhys and the Nuala?"

"Yeah; you're so….."

"Angry?"

"Yeah, I don't remember you being like that before."

"I wasn't" she gave a mirthless smile "but I learnt quickly that the care system didn't give a damn about me, about any of us really; I had to fight for myself to keep my stuff, to stay out of harm's way, to ensure no one messed with me. That if I wanted to stay safe then I had to be the master of my own destiny."

"You didn't think I'd come back?" He sounded a little hurt and she tutted at him.

"I wasn't sure if I'm honest Jack; but I do know you were the one I worried about all the time I did believe in you lot. I thought you'd been hurt or something; but then, when even you didn't come back I began to think they might be right.

But by then it was too late, they had 'misgivings' apparently about my already growing ability to fight, though that was more necessity than anything else. But couple that with my 'stories', my refusal to take any kind of drug treatment and the authorities felt they had no choice and I was sent for the ECT."

"Is that what's made you like you are?"

"I think so; there's…something inside me – something so full of rage that it scares me. It's like a fire that feeds off my anger and I just fight until whatever it is that's threatening me or the people I care about is dead."

"But you said you fought before…"

"Yeah, but not like now – not to the death, so to speak; before, I'd get into a fight because someone had taken my stuff or because some boy had tried it on." She shrugged "I was small for my age and some of them thought I was an easy target, I showed them I wasn't.

But _after_ the ECT I avoided fights where I could because I knew, even then, that I might not be able to control what was inside of me; what was almost fighting to come out. I think it's me, just the darker side – the side that wants revenge, the side that doesn't want others to suffer as I did, and will do _any_thing to ensure it doesn't happen to them."

The Doctor appeared back at the door "so, how are you feeling?"

Nia gave him a wan smile "a bit washed out to be honest; really….tired I suppose."

"Do you remember anything; anything much anyway?"

She shrugged "I remember enough to make me wonder about myself; I saw a version of Rhys that obviously no one else did. I also know that most people wouldn't be able to do what I did; nor would they want to."

"Absolute pure rage like that is rare."

"I feed the fire; I get so hot that I think one day I'll burst into flames. I get so mad that I just have to attack whatever the threat is until it's nothing more than pulp. I have to let the rage out….."

The Doctor nodded "and when it's gone?"

"I feel like I've run the London marathon….twice."

"That's the adrenalin; your body pumps out abnormally high levels. But its toxic – by all rights you should be dead by now; the mere fact that you're not says a lot about how different you are."

Nia nodded "well, I am certainly changed to the kid this guy dug out from behind a big tin wheelie bin" she patted Jack on the arm. "But, for all I think the change is mostly bad, I have to admit it's kept me safe too. It makes me see things others don't, it makes sure I fight to survive no matter the odds – all in all I'd say I'm breaking even on the pros and cons front."

The Doctor nodded; concern clear on his face as he picked his words carefully "I think you're a formidable ally, Nia; but a terrifying enemy."

"Nah" she smiled "you could take me….."

The Doctor looked more than a little concerned "you know, I'm not so sure I could…and _that _is the most troubling of all."


End file.
